


superposition

by PoppyX



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles is more than a pretty face, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smitten Erik, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, i guess you could call it slow burn in a way???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyX/pseuds/PoppyX
Summary: "Charles had only been seventeen years old later that same year as the summer ended and the cold winds blew in the country when he was married to the new king and Erik broke chairs and kicked tables when he received the bird carrying the news; still unable to go anywhere outside his lands. He had broken the promise he had made and for that Charles was married to King Sebastian Shaw for five years."***Erik Lehnsherr has been recently crowned king after winning the war against the tyrant, however what he truly fears is having the prince consort in front of him again after all those years. Charles was there now and Erik felt the need to throw himself to the other and kiss him endlessly as he had done so many times when they were younger.
Relationships: Emma Frost & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 68
Kudos: 155





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> so it took a lockdown to make me write again lmao  
> I've been having this idea floating around my brain for at least 2 years but didn't know how to make it into a story and now here goes nothing!!!!!!!!  
> Also I'm very very very sorry for the lousy summary, I could not think of anything better than that. 
> 
> **Mind the little link over there in Charles' description, I couldn't find anything closer to what I had in mind for the body necklace/chain, but that'll do for now.**

I

“Your Grace, he’s here.”

Erik raised his eyes to the soldier and gave a strong nod as the man went out the door again. The title still feeling strange to his ears.

Erik fixed his position in his place sitting in the makeshift throne in a room full of men and women high on victory and power. By his side Sir Logan drank from a big silver cup and smoked from a cigar as General Emma Frost and Lady Jean Grey chatted and ordered more wine from their cupbearers with an elegant wave of hands.

Scott got closer to him and whispered so nobody else could hear, “After this we need to discuss how we’re going to accommodate everyone.”

Erik only nodded; he would not admit he was nervous, a strange sensation in his stomach told him he would have to focus on trying to look relaxed. It was ridiculous really, he had just won a war but seeing _him_ again after almost five years was what made him nervous.

“The little thing is fierce now, you must know,” Azazel said in a smug grin. He had been the one who discovered where the consort was hidden with his servants and guards, and had told Erik almost laughing how the servants resisted the arrest in order to protect the Prince.

_You have always inspired such loyalty, you should take advantage of it._

His fingers touched the belt that held his sword as the door opened once again letting the soldier come inside followed by the Prince.

Erik had to stare, of course, Charles had always been a beauty to look at and the years –and experience- had only made him even more attractive. He held himself in a proud posture, his back straight and eyes cold… those beautiful eyes he had loved so much.

His hair was shorter now but bounced in his usual brown locks around his forehead, where his crown should have been. Hands together in front of him, followed the soldier into the room towards the seats that had been arranged for Erik and his commanders.

He almost made no sound with his steps, and came closer and closer with his eyes fixed on what Erik thought at first was himself but then realized, he wasn’t looking at anything in particular; Charles walked towards them as if he were simply in court.

Some of his commanders laughed and grinned at the Prince, who pretended the room was in silence.

He was dressed in a simple light blue tunic that fell in an elegant way down his back, his shoulders were partially covered in the traditional golden [body chain](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_344365729_00-1.0x0/2013-new-arrival-luxury-long-style-bridal.jpg) that indicated his station as royalty, a luxurious intricate thing that was tied to his neck falling over his shoulders and chest, shiny and beautiful. For the Southern consorts, the necklace was made of gold and precious stones; in the North, it was made with silver and sapphires that Erik always imagined would look marvelous on Charles’ neck. The flowy fabric of his tunic moved with his body giving him an ethereal look under the light coming from the giant windows. Erik was sure the Prince had been allowed a moment to dress himself for the occasion.

Always a tease his Charles.

His…

Charles was not his anymore, he hadn’t been for the last five years, not since the last time he kissed him in the shadows as he said goodbye. They could not be together yet, Erik was only the heir of an old house with a few mines and fewer bannermen left. On the other hand, Charles was an important “asset” for his stepfather. He would never agree to marry him to a Northern lord; the Lord Marko had plans to offer him to the next king or queen of the southern lands, it would be a big waste giving him away to Erik.

He remembered how Charles’ eyes shimmered in the dim light of the night as they kissed for the last time, he had wanted to take him, had begged Charles to let him take him but Charles, always the smart politician he was, had refused. Erik promised, he promised even though Charles had not asked a thing from him, he said the words and condemned himself to feel forever guilty for what had happened.

_“I’m going to marry you, Charles, you’re not going to be sold to the next high lord, I promise.”_

_“You can’t promise that.”_

_“I will come back for you before the summer is over.”_

Charles had only been seventeen years old later that same year as the summer ended and the cold winds blew in the country when he was married to the new king and Erik broke chairs and kicked tables when he received the bird carrying the news; still unable to go anywhere outside his lands. He had broken the promise he had made and for that Charles was married to King Sebastian Shaw for five years. Rumors of mistreatment and cruelty had plagued Erik’s head as he gathered allies and an army to finally rebel and free himself from the King’s threat of taking his lands away and seizing his family’s mines. Five long years passed until Erik could defeat the tyrant and conquer the lands surrounding his Capital city. 

Erik had married and fathered two children, Wanda and Pietro who were now in a secret location with their guards and handmaidens until the end of the war was official. He missed them more than anything, they were three years old already and Erik hadn’t seen them for the last year but it was for the best. Their mother, Magda, had died protecting them from an assassin who infiltrated in the household, paid by the King in secret and ordered to slain the babes to end any attempts that could rise after Erik was executed for treason.

Erik had made an example from the assassin and cut his hands first after executing him with his own sword for the crime of conspiring and assassination of the Lady wife of Lord Lehnsherr.

Now Charles was walking in front of his chair, followed by the stare of almost twenty commanders and high lords of the kingdom, and he didn’t flinch a bit when he stopped.

Charles bowed his head politely as a nobleman should. Erik had been proclaimed king and Charles was the royal consort of the previous one and protocol had to be followed. Erik felt the need to touch him but of course they were not alone and he could not show too much interest that would be read as weakness, not now that he had taken the castle.

“My lord,” Charles’ soft voice made him focus, the younger’s hands were extended to complete the traditional bow for a king, and the chains in his neck ornament made a sound as if to remind him of Charles’ previous role. “Pardon me, should I say ‘my King’?”

He straightened himself and looked at Erik waiting for an answer, defiant.

Erik gave him the smallest grin, amused at his attitude. Charles was letting him know that he was aware there was no real danger of being mistreated or held in a cell for speaking boldly.

“Choose your words carefully before you speak, my lord, a lesson that should’ve been learned a long time ago,” Jean Grey said with an intimidating smile.

“The little thing is just a little confused now that his royal husband has left him alone in this world.” Azazel teased but Charles remained calm and composed, Erik could be wrong but he doubted Charles would be mourning his late husband.

“Pardon me, my lady, but is there a reason to being brought here like a prisoner? I was not told that I would meet the king so soon,” he now turned to look at Erik, “your Grace, I’m afraid I did not have enough time to dress myself accordingly.”

A lie. Erik could see him perfectly dressed to see the king, Charles had been brought to the main castle immediately after being found and Erik had made sure to give him back his rooms to be comfortable and more than enough time to let him settle back, he might be a war prisoner but he still held his title.

As a male royal consort he did not have the value of a wife, but he could be married off to make new alliances, or given back to his family to negotiate. The dead king had two adult sons and a daughter who had fled as soon as Erik marched into the city. Erik had no plan to let Charles out of the castle, though, he might not be a tyrant like Shaw, but he had spent all this time leading a war to protect his lands _and_ Charles as he promised. As long as Charles would permit it, he would pursue this goal.

“You look fine to me, my lord, it’s good to have you here safe as a guest.” Erik answered, “are your rooms as you left them?”

“Yes, thank you, your Grace, you’re so kind,” Erik could see Charles had a hard time answering in such a polite way. Was Charles as nervous as Erik was? Was he wishing to kiss him right there? What if he ordered everyone out? Would Charles jump to his arms as if five years hadn’t passed? Or was he just angry and resentful?

“Good. I apologize for my lords’ behavior, my Prince, they’ve seemed to have lost their manners and gotten used to much rougher situations.”

“So am I.”

Charles answered with daggers in his words this time, and Erik found his questions answered.

“His Grace has granted you liberty to roam the castle and gardens as you please, lord Xavier, always followed by personal guards, of course. If you wish to send any letters to your family, a trusted scribe will send them; if there are any requests, we will hear them now,” Lady Jean addressed him with respect as she read from her notes, she was in charge of the treasure and coin of the kingdom now.

“Thank you, my lady.” Charles gave her a small bow and then looked at Erik again, “I would request a private audience with Lady Frost, if you please.”

Everyone but Erik looked at Emma Frost, who smiled in her wicked way and nodded.

“If the King allows it,” Emma turned to Erik.

“I wish to stay.” Erik remained in his seat as he gestured the others to move and exit.

The lords stood, bowed to the king and moved, giving Charles a wary look. Most of them towered over the prince but he didn’t move nor lowered his head until all of them but Erik and Emma left the room.

Erik relaxed his position now, his kingly posture now loose in front of them. Emma stood up and went to Charles to take his hands in a way that Erik had not seen her do in a long time.

“We’ve missed you, dear.”

Charles didn’t say anything; he just looked at Emma’s hands and nodded giving her a very subtle smile.

Gods, he was so soft. Erik remembered still how his hair felt between his fingers, how sweet his voice was at night close to his ear and the way Charles would run his fingertips down his arm when they were alone, just to see how Erik shivered and it made his own hands itch with desire.

“Have you heard of Raven?”

Erik sobered up as he heard that, Raven was Charles’ half sister and also the commander of the Xavier army, she had joined the battle but had stayed closer to Westchester instead of the Capital in order to protect the houses surrounding the Xavier lands. Erik had sent a letter ordering a full list of prisoners that had lead an army to give them a fair trial if they refused to swear loyalty, but Raven’s name was not part of that list.

“She wasn’t in the list,” Erik interrupted Emma and Charles by getting closer, the youngest of the three looked at him for a second only. He didn’t trust them.

“Could she have been taken?”

“We will find out,” Emma reassured him. Charles had always been a weakness of her, even after all these years. “Give me some time to pull some strings. Stay with us here.”

“This is my house, Emma.” Charles told her with a firm tone coated with pride, Charles would not abandon this place so easily.

“Not anymore, love.”

“If only I was of no more use for you you’d let me have my home and settle in the North.”

Erik felt his throat drying when he heard that. Charles wanted to be sent back to his stepfather? No, that could not be possible, Kurt Marko was one of the few enemies left and he had never held any love for Charles. Was Charles so broken that he preferred going back to Marko to staying there close to Erik?

“Is that what you want, truly?” Erik asked. He didn’t care Emma was there, she was the only one who knew about him and Charles and had been the first to take his side when he had confessed he wanted to officially raise banners against Shaw.

Emma turned to Erik for an instant but then kissed one of Charles’ hand, “I’ll give you a moment alone.” She spoke as if it was the most boring thing in the world and then left without bowing.

Erik looked at Charles for a moment, taking him in now that they were alone for the first time in five years.

“Should I have acted more humiliated?”

“What?”

“You brought me here in front of your bannermen to show them spoils of war, didn’t you?” he spoke boldly, clearly knowing Erik would not punish him for the insolence.

“You mistake me for your late husband,” Erik answered getting closer to Charles, so close he could touch him if he simply raised his hand.

“Funny.”

Erik tried to touch him, but was rejected before he could even reach his face.

“Don’t, please,” Charles spoke softly but didn’t back away, he was testing Erik.

Should Erik beg for forgiveness or should he act like a king? Take him in his arms and kiss him roughly? Would Charles prefer it if he acted how he did when he was younger? He remembered Charles giggling as he tried to kiss his neck to leave a mark, even when both of them knew marks were too dangerous.

“Is it true what you said? Do you want to go back to your family?”

“That is not what I said.” Charles finally gave him a full look with those eyes of his.

“What do you want then?”

“We should not be left alone so long,” Charles bowed and walked away from him, “people will talk, your Grace.”

“You’re punishing me,” Erik followed him and blocked the door with his body.

Charles was angry, Erik understood that; he hadn’t come on time and because of that, Charles had to marry Shaw, a cruel man who did things Erik preferred not to think about. Even though he was dying to simply touch the other, he stood there and waited for Charles’ response.

“I don’t think it is my place to punish the king.”

“Don’t mock me, Charles, talk to me… I am no king in front of you.”

Charles got closer to him, bringing his mouth closer to Erik’s but not touching him. He was seducing Erik now, giving him the opportunity to close the distance. The tiny links in the necklace that covered part of his shoulders and arms moved with him catching the sunlight from the windows. “No, I like to see you as king,” he whispered back and pulled the sleeve of his left wrist up to uncover his wrist, a clear sign for Erik to touch him. “Behave like one now and take me as you wish. I know how to be a king’s play thing.”

“No,” Erik spoke close to Charles’ face. What did Shaw do to him? Erik would love to bring the tyrant back to life just to kill him again. “I remember my promise.” Erik took his hand to Charles’ face now, and waited a short moment to see if the other rejected him again. When he didn’t see a response, he put his fingers on Charles’ cheeks, feeling the soft skin once again.

Charles closed his eyes for a second and let Erik run his hand over his face, shoulder and arm, taking a small part of the necklace between his fingers. He felt that was the only part he had permission to touch.

“Will you ever forgive me?”

Charles took Erik’s face between his hands and brought it down a bit, Erik’s lips were on his forehead.

“I loved you.” It was only a whisper, the softest sound that hurt like a knife to the chest.

_Loved._

“I have done all this just to be by your side again…” Erik whispered to Charles’ forehead, the younger’s hands were now on his chest.

“I did not ask. I don’t think I’m the same person I was when we were together at Westchester.”

Erik thought he heard shame in Charles’ words, as if merely saying them out loud made him feel uncomfortable, if only he could tell him there was nothing that would make him change his mind.

“You don’t want me anymore?” Erik insisted, his hands on the other’s shoulders feeling the cold golden chains.

Charles didn’t answer; he just looked at his eyes and took some distance.

“I made mistakes, I didn’t come for you sooner and because of that you…” _you were broken and used, and I didn’t do anything._

“It was not your mission to come and save me.” Charles raised his head again, remembering the pride he had previously shown when he first entered the room. “I learned to do that by myself.”

Charles was always a skilled lord, back in Westchester he was loved by all the house staff and servants, his mother trusted him with taking care of important things before Marko arrived when he was just ten, showing his talent at a very young age. Lady Sharon had trained him to move with confidence among high lords and rulers, in spite of knowing perfectly well that his fate was not to rule but to serve as consort –a glorified king’s whore, as Marko would often say-. Charles was never given the chance to be lord of his own father’s house since Marko married his mother, and after just a year he had gotten his own son, Cain, seven years older than Charles, to be named heir to house Xavier, absurd as it sounded.

House Xavier was an old and proud house, famous for raising wives and consorts of high lords and kings but after the death of Lord Brian Xavier, Charles’ father, everything changed and Lady Sharon, now a widow, was left with an only son that would grow to be the lord of the house and marry a lesser lady to continue the line. When Kurt Marko started courting Lady Sharon, it was evident that he wanted his son to inherit, and started to push for a marriage contract for Charles to secure power with bigger houses and take him out of the line. Erik had been entertaining the thought of asking for his hand when they met, if Marko hadn’t dreamt bigger and decided to sell Charles off to the highest bidder. Offerings from different lands had come and Marko had politely accepted them to analyze the best offer, and when Shaw rose to power as the new King, he had seen how the ruler had shown interest for his stepson when they went to bend the knee in the Capital. Since Shaw had already fathered three children, there was no need for a second wife and Marko jumped at the opportunity to dangle Charles like a piece of expensive jewelry in front of the king’s hungry eyes. As Erik ran from the king’s assassination attempts and gathered an army, Charles was sent to Shaw to serve as prince consort.

Emma had been there when the King’s First Advisor had given the news; she had told Erik the whole story after shrugging and saying she had been on the list of future queens. “I prefer holding my own castle, and I expect to do that until I have to find a consort of my own to give me heirs. Besides, I’d get bored as queen and he’s disgusting.”

Erik had broken his hand hitting the heavy table after Emma left that night, and wished he had been bolder in asking for Charles’ hand before everything went into chaos. Erik’s house was not the richest, but his family was famous for their mines and their territory was one of the biggest in the kingdom.

Erik went back to his senses when Charles’ hands warmed his chest once again and stood closer to speak and not be heard by walls. He left the seconds pass slowly, and his hands run in a delicate movement over the front buttons of Erik’s tunic.

He knew… he knew he was being manipulated by Charles, he could see it in the way his lips got closer and his fingers sent shivers down his spine.

Erik took his lips to Charles’ as the other allowed him; his arms around Charles’ waist to bring him closer.

Charles avoided the kiss by a hair and put his mouth to Erik’s cheek, close to his ear and whispered, “I will give myself to you forever. I will be yours, love you, help you hold this kingdom in your hand… I will do it happily, I know I will… but I have a condition.”

Erik stopped breathing for a moment, waiting for the next words, he preferred not saying anything that would give Charles the wrong impression. He was a fool for even thinking such a thing but he would give anything… anything to have Charles for himself forever.

“Give me my father’s house and lands, all that was stolen from me. Name Marko enemy of the crown. Bring me the thief’s head.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A few have slipped the idea of having you sent back to your mother to be someone else’s problem and stop dangling yourself in front of the unmarried king.”
> 
> Charles has some time to chat with Emma, and we're told some tales from before his marriage to King Shaw.
> 
> *************  
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of verbal and physical abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles' POV this time. There's nothing too graphic but please remember I have added a tag for domestic abuse and will be adding another one for verbal abuse. Mentions of mistreatment and the Markos if you're not too fond of them.
> 
> As usual, I have read this around four times in total but I'm never going to be free of mistakes lol  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments, thank you for reading!

Charles was in his chambers waiting for food when Emma entered the room followed by servants carrying trays and fruit for them, he assumed she had invited herself to eat with him.

It was early in the morning and he hadn’t slept very well thinking about what he had asked Erik to do and the uncertainty of Raven’s fate.

Emma was wearing a long and luxurious white and grey tunic, the colors of her house. Her hair was fixed in elegant waves falling on her back. She looked beautiful both as Lady Advisor and as General.

“Leave,” she ordered the servants, the three girls left them alone immediately and they both sat in front of the table. “My dear Charles, how are you feeling?”

“Worried for my sister.”

“I have personally sent one of my men to find her, but don’t worry, you know word travels fast.”

“What about Sebastian’s children?” he wasn’t terribly worried about them, Charles had lost his political value in their eyes so no attempts would be made against him, but it was better to know where they were.

“They fled across the sea, they’re in Lord Bogan’s house. They’re not going to attack any time soon, though.”

Charles kept quiet for a minute, what came after war was a period of awkward peace, a time for the people to get used to the new house in charge and high lords traveling to the royal city to swear loyalty and offer alliances.

He knew what came now was Erik deciding if he wanted to stay there for a few years or going back to his lands in the North were his children were in hiding.

Charles had found out about Erik’s marriage in a conversation his royal husband had with one of his lords during a feast. He had been in a good mood that night but Charles could barely hide his sadness at picturing Erik happily married with a beautiful woman who could love him back.

That night his husband called him into his bedchambers, he had been drinking a little and smelled of wine and women. Sebastian was fond of ladies and whores but he would unfortunately always come to him no matter how many maids had been begging him to take them into bed.

_“You have always been my favorite, love, you’re so lovely.”_

Charles would let Sebastian touch him, whisper filthy words into his ears and take it in obedient silence; he knew when to gasp and moan and caress his face to make him gentler because after those few first months of marriage, Charles never wanted to feel Sebastian’s drunken rage again.

 _“I can be the best husband you can ever imagine, love, you have to learn how to behave, that’s all.”_ Sebastian had told him while Charles cried in silence after the first slap he got from his king.

Emma’s words brought him back, a suggestive smile upon her face as she took small pieces of cheese and olives. “Did Erik tell you? About the little ones.”

“He doesn’t discuss personal matters with me, I’m a hostage… or a guest, as you wish you call it.”

“Whatever do you talk about then, when he comes to see you? The weather?” Emma said ironically.

“Yes, the weather. He’s not so fond of the summer winds here, as you know.” Charles sighed and relaxed a bit in the chair, taking a sip of wine to wash some bread down.

Emma chuckled and took her own cup. Whatever he told her she didn’t take offense to Charles’ words nor his tone.

“May I ask a favor?”

“You take advantage of how fond I am of you, dear. Do tell, I’ll see what I can do.”

“My staff, the people who were with me when your captain found me… if it’s not too much to ask, I would like to see them sent to their families, the ones that have one.”

“Such a people’s person, Charles,” Emma teased, “do you intend to keep the ones with no family?”

“It’s only three of them, and they have been working in this castle since they were children. If the king does not want them back in my staff, I would request that they’re given a place to work.”

“Do you trust these servants of yours?”

Charles remembered how Moira had pretended she didn’t hear him cry after that first time Sebastian was rough with him, and how she had put cold rags on bruises and chosen clothes that would hide any mistreatment; how Sean had stood guard at the door when they were in hiding, alert of any strange sounds and ready to use a sword to keep them all safe despite having no military training whatsoever.

“I do.”

Emma nodded and wanted to change the conversation but Charles beat her to it.

“Your lords don’t trust me,” he fumbled with the rest of the bread.

“What matters is that His Grace is… let’s say ‘thrilled’ to finally having you close again.”

“I refuse to believe he brought war to Sebastian’s door just for me. My husband was so eager to put lord Lehnsherr’s head on a pike outside his window, yet I never dared to ask why such hatred towards… him.”

“You had to protect your secrets, darling. It was clearly a situation of killing or being killed.” Emma made a pause to let Charles fill her glass, “Popular belief is that Shaw wanted Erik’s mines, he thought there’s something special there, a kind of metal that can sell for a good price, the king hasn’t informed me about that yet. He could’ve gotten the young lord of the Iron Mines’ sympathy simply by respectful to the family but as you may know very well, the former king was not interested in showing respect for any lesser family. He thought the Lehnsherrs to be insignificant and not worthy of the title nor the mines. As you know, Erik’s family comes from the Old Blood, and not many houses have that ancestry, but for your late husband that was reason to shame, not honor.”

Charles recalled the times Shaw had spoken about “white-haired savages” even though the Old Blood had not walked the Earth in more than a thousand years.

The Old Blood were the first people that had mastered the art of forging metal into different weapons and the southern people suspected they used dark magic (a myth they had probably invented to justify the Old Blood’s superiority in arms). They were known for their white hair and for favoring the cold weather, that’s why they migrated to the North when the southern cities started to mistreat them.

It could not be just that, though. There had to be another reason for Sebastian’s revulsion towards Erik’s family.

“Rest assured that the lords’ wariness is more that they want to keep Erik safe from attempts and less that they suspect there’s something between you two, they couldn’t possibly know. As far as I know they think you’re but a pretty little thing that came with the throne.”

Charles raised one of his eyebrows at that. Good. He’d rather have them believe that than mistrusting him for being a potential traitor. He would be able to roam through the castle.

“A few have slipped the idea of having you sent back to your mother to be someone else’s problem and stop dangling yourself in front of the unmarried king.”

Charles chuckled at that. They had been there for a few days only and they were already so so wrong. Something made Charles uneasy, though, if the lords and ladies were worried about Erik being a king without spouse, then finding him one was an important issue.

And Charles had a three-month disadvantage in this regard. Maybe they even had a prospect ready to be introduced.

“Emma,” he was ashamed at having to ask this but it would be better if he knew he had real competition. He truly didn’t wish to share Erik with another consort and it would hurt too much to see him married to someone else. Maybe he could be Erik’s lover but… no, he would not be a ‘glorified whore’, he was not going to become what Kurt used to call him. “Do they have… someone in mind for a betrothal?”

“No one of importance, and Erik has said before he is not interested in marrying again soon, that there’s no need because he has heirs.”

“The options are going to march into the castle when you’re established. And I have to keep my mourning for three months.”

“Every single house could come in here and beg for Erik to take their daughter or son as spouse, but do you think he would agree? After all that has happened?”

No, of course not, Erik was not like that. What had made Erik’s first marriage so painful to hear about in the first place was that he could not imagine harsh and cold young Lord Lehnsherr marrying if it wasn’t someone he at least respected and liked. Sebastian had said it back when Charles had heard the conversation about Erik’s marriage to a lady Magda, ‘maybe he played with the woman and got her withchild and now I have to worry about the little spawn.’

“I didn’t think I would see you insecure about something, darling.”

“For five years I thought that if I had been braver I would be with the man I loved and not with one that-“ he bit the inside of his mouth, “in any case, I trust him still… you must know I trust Erik in this. I want him, I will be his, but first I need to know I can give myself to a new king and protect myself.”

“A condition? Bold of you, dear Charles.” Emma smiled at him as if wanting to applaud.

He hadn’t meant to reveal that to Emma, but if she knew she could help him keep Erik unmarried until Charles finished mourning. So much for keeping safe distance to make Erik interested in him again.

“I have missed you, Charles, you are fascinating, everyone else is so dull.” Emma sighed and left the glass on the table, raised an eyebrow to Charles and bent a little forward to get closer to him, “should we find out then who is so worried about your presence.”

“It would be nice to know.” Charles was grateful to have Emma back for good, she made him feel less alone, especially now that Raven was nowhere to be found and he couldn’t get so close to Erik.

“Should be fun,” she stood up and called for her ladies waiting outside the room, “I’ll see you later, my lord, I hope you’re comfortable here and if you need anything else, let me know.”

Charles thanked her with a bow and smiled at Emma’s ladies. They left him there and he went to the window.

_Give me my father’s house and lands._

He had given Erik his word, if the new king gave him his family’s house back he would marry him gladly, even if he had to remain a mourning consort and prisoner in the eyes of the people for a longer time. He would accept that sacrifice if it meant being the rightful heir of house Xavier again and having Raven safe by his side, his true family.

Erik’s plan couldn’t be just to take the Capital and stop, Charles knew that from a tactical point of view he at least had to declare Shaw’s remaining allies enemies and subsequently hold their lands, he was only asking to give Westchester priority. After he ordered someone to bring him his children and the army and bannermen rested he would raise arms against at least four high lords, which included Kurt Marko and Charles’ father’s lands.

_“You will behave, you will be the best consort for the king and you will use all the tricks you learned from your mother. That’s your role here, and you will be perfect at it or I swear to the gods I will make you disappear and you will wish the king could save you. Listen to me, boy, you will be his only consort and you will make him like you. Say it.”_

Kurt towered over him. He was a lean and tall man with dark severe eyes and an auburn beard that he usually touched when he was planning. He was obsessed with maintaining his status and getting wealthier, though the amount of gold Lord Brian Xavier –Charles’ father- inherited to his only son and surviving wife had remained large even during war thanks to the vast plantation fields that helped feed armies and keep the main land well stocked.

Charles remembered his mother in the back, looking at her husband’s back and Raven rolling her eyes by her side, probably biting her lip not to say something that would make Marko angry. She had learned to stay quiet as she grew older, and it was an agreement between her and Kurt that if she behaved she could become Captain of the Westchester army.

That title should have been for his son, Cain, but Marko was no fool and knew better than give the power of ten thousand swords to his son’s short temper. Raven was a much better candidate, she was smarter and had been training with sword instructors since a young age.

When Charles was officially promised to King Shaw with the condition of going through inspection as protocol demanded, Cain had laughed and joked that if the king didn’t mind he would test “the present” first so he prove the quality of his new consort.

Charles had just looked at him and wished he could stab his stepbrother’s disgusting eye with the fork on the table.

Cain’s father didn’t think it was a particularly funny joke either but was used to his ill manners and crude words so to make sure Cain wouldn’t do something stupid as usual, he had told him off threatening that if he dared harm Charles’ body in any way he would disinherit him and send him on a boat to learn how to behave with slave instructors.

Charles had heard that remembering Erik’s touch and the kisses that had covered his entire body and wanted to laugh at his stepfather for being an idiot. An inevitable ache in his chest made him forget about mocking them. This betrothal meant Erik was definitely not going to come back for him any time soon, probably never if he was honest with himself.

There was clearly no irrefutable way to prove Charles’ virtue; that was one of the counterpoints of taking a male consort and usually if the monarch demanded a virgin spouse it meant the subject had to go through inspections and religious rites that meant truly nothing but to leave it to “the eyes of the gods”. The inspection didn’t worry Charles because months had passed since Erik last touched him, yet in any case he could have thrown himself to Shaw’s feet swearing he had never been with anyone and been believed without any problems, there would be no evidence. Luckily, Shaw had only asked for Kurt’s and Sharon’s word, a mandatory inspection and a couple of visits from the high priest to ensure he was being handed a virtuous consort. Sebastian cared more about obedience than virginity, really, but Charles wasn’t so sure he would like it if he knew Charles and Erik had been lovers. Oh it would have been sweet seeing his face while confessing he loved the man that was taking everything from him.

Although there were no witnesses to his short relationship with Erik he knew of, Charles was not so innocent to believe that could be written in stone in any way, so he had been extremely careful and befriended guards and servants to learn their errands so they could slip into empty rooms. He used Emma to go for walks and meet with Erik in secret and those few times they could be together in his rooms had been thoroughly planned to the point of paranoia. At the time they weren’t thinking of being promised to one another or Charles going back with him to the North, not until a few weeks had passed and Charles caught himself looking forward to Erik’s touch, dreaming of him and yearning for a kiss in the middle of supper.

He had fallen in love like a stupid child and had been irresponsible enough to let lust take over his mind and the result was that they were caught by surprise by the king’s order. A month and a half of secret encounters went by and Erik had to go back to his lands due to the king’s decree: Lord Erik Lehnsherr of the Iron Mines was to bend the knee before the kingdom or he and everyone who supported him would be named a traitor of the crown.

For a short moment they thought of running away together but that meant running forever and never living in peace, it meant Charles’ family would be shunned, called traitors and stripped from lands since they didn’t have the military power to go to war against Sebastian Shaw.

“I want you to be mine.” Erik had said in an angry whisper, that night they said goodbye on Emma’s advice to be faster than the king’s messenger carrying the letter that ordered him to go immediately to the Capitol to swear loyalty and surrender his title. It wasn’t public yet, but Emma had an informant in the Royal Keep who had warned her merely half a day before everything was said and done. That decree was far from appropriate but Shaw was king now and there was little they could do to fight it.

“I was yours for a moment, wasn’t I? And you were mine too,” Charles felt tears running down his face. When he married Sebastian he had learned to force himself not to cry, yet at the time he couldn’t help but let them fall freely.

“I’m going to marry you, Charles, you’re not going to be sold to the next high lord, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that. You have to go and be safe, Erik, please.”

“I will come back for you before the summer is over.” Erik blurted out still frustrated.

Charles knew… he _knew_ that was impossible but he let himself hold on to the childish hope of seeing Erik again before he was married off to someone else. He had discovered he didn’t want anyone if it wasn’t Erik, not even the powerful and handsome king. Charles kissed him one last time and heard Erik whisper to him he loved him and would never forget him; that he would come back and they would be together again.

He slightly jumped at the knock at the door, a servant came to the room to take the tray of food. Charles got closer and thanked her. She was new, Charles hadn’t seen her before.

“What’s your name?” he asked the girl, she had a long braid of blond hair down her back and freckles all over her face, she looked around fifteen.

“Lauren, your Gra- my lord, I work in the kitchens with my brother, I’ve never been in this part of the tower before but I have worked in the kitchens for a whole year, m’lord,” she gave a curtsey that she had forgotten when she first introduced herself, “did you need anything?”

“No, thank you, Lauren, I thought you had come with king Erik’s party, that’s all.”

“Oh no, m’lord, the lady Grey assigned me to your rooms, ‘tis all.”

“I’ll walk with you downstairs, I wish to visit the gardens.” Charles didn’t wait for an answer and walked behind Lauren, who now looked a little nervous, probably no one had taught her how to behave in a situation like this.

The girl looked back at him from time to time as if checking if he was still behind her.

“Sorry, m’lord.”

“What’s your brother’s name? Perhaps I know him.”

“Andrew, m’lord, we call him Andy, he fetches water and helps with the fires, and also tends to the horses.”

“Andy… is he blond like you? I think I saw him a few times with my husband’s horses.”

“It’s an honor that you remember him, your G-, my- my lord,” she made a pause when they reached the doors that lead to the main gardens, “the maids said you know all their names and never scream at them.”

“That’s hardly an accomplishment I’d say,” Charles smiled touched at the girl’s words, he was simply trying to make work at the huge castle a bit easier and also he knew how particular Sebastian had been with servants, if he heard of disobedience or something done in a way he didn’t approve, he sent them out of the castle, never to be heard again. Charles silently made sure that he often told his husband how pleased he was with the staff and the food and Sebastian answered “good, it’s a privilege to work in the castle.”

A guard came to them and addressed Charles, “Lord Xavier, the King’s Council requests your presence, come with me, if you please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I will be dropping a million x-men names here but it's mostly just the names. Mostly.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jean Grey didn’t like him at all and she wasn’t interested in hiding it, she looked at him with severe eyes as if she was trying to see inside his head so Charles felt the need to be even more cautious with his words and gestures. That was fine, Charles wasn’t going to be scared, however he would have to be careful not to provoke her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm sorry for taking a few weeks to update this one but I uh... well, I have no excuses, I finished watching The Untamed and it literally ate my entire brain lmao.
> 
> Please let me know if any of the memories I insert in the chapters are difficult to read or something, I've been trying to introduce them in a more seamless way but I'm insecure about it.  
> Also! In this chapter we're shifting POVs from Charles to Erik and then back to Charles
> 
> And lastly, remember I will be updating warnings for this fic as it goes forward. I hope you're having a nice Sunday at home and you're all safe and healthy.

**III.**

A guard came to them and addressed Charles, “Lord Xavier, the King’s Council requests your presence, come with me, if you please.”

Charles gave him a nod and a smile to Lauren, the girl curtsied again and saw them leave to the throne room.

The Council hadn’t changed the appearance yet, it still displayed the same curtains and decorations Sebastian had commissioned. Beautiful golden vines and leaves decorated the pillars while the throne had Erik sitting there, one hand on the arm rest and looking at the person in front of him, a man from the city who was asking for help to rebuild his shop. The man looked terrified and tense but used a calmed voice to make his requests.

Charles was too far back to be seen by the Council waiting by the guard’s side to be announced. Emma was sitting in the First Advisor’s place and by her side Lady Jean Grey checked her books. General Howlett and the Captain of the Guard were standing on the left looking bored.

A few other lords and ladies were in the public, some of them Charles knew but all they did was staring at him and frowning. One thing –Charles noticed- they were probably wondering why he wasn’t wearing his consort’s body chain in public; consorts were required to keep wearing the body chain even after the ruler’s death for three more months, a sign of fidelity that was frankly ridiculous. If everything went as Charles was planning, after those three months he would be marrying Erik anyway and people would still be talking about him. They might also be scared of being dragged into some dangerous plot and preferred to stay away from him just in case.

Charles was happy to see Hank, Henry McCoy standing close to the Council. He hadn’t had the time to ask about his wellbeing before. The young doctor looked tall and healthy and Charles smiled for himself.

The man bowed for the king and left thanking him three more times. King Erik had granted the request and ordered Sir Azazel to send ten of his soldiers to help the man and two more shops close to that one in the city.

Sir Azazel only nodded and Jean Grey scribbled in her book.

When he was announced by the guard he entered and bowed, trying not to stare at Erik. He bowed longer than needed, a sign of humility in front of the new ruler.

“Lord Xavier, the King has decided to grant you power to do as you please with your former staff, if you would like to keep them close, they shall be brought to you as soon as possible.”

“The King is most kind,” Charles spoke softly. Somehow even as he kept his eyes down he could feel Erik’s stare and sigh of impatience, he didn’t like games. “I would like them back in my staff, if it please my lords and ladies.”

“Lord Xavier, you’re not wearing your body chain.” Jean Grey told him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m in no position to make the King and the honorable Council wait, my lady. You must know, it takes some time to put on and I preferred coming as soon as I was told.”

Jean Grey didn’t like him at all and she wasn’t interested in hiding it, she looked at him with severe eyes as if she was trying to see inside his head so Charles felt the need to be even more cautious with his words and gestures. That was fine, Charles wasn’t going to be scared, however he would have to be careful not to provoke her.

He looked around to identify the full Council, there was Emma and General Howlett, Scott Summers, William Stryker, whom had been a good friend of Sebastian from a young age but had not thought it long before swearing loyalty to Erik; he didn’t like that man, he always looked at him with disgust and told tasteless jokes during dinners to make Sebastian laugh and Charles feel uncomfortable. Hank was still the Medical Advisor for the new king and gave him a shy smile when he noticed Charles’ eyes on him.

“I apologize if I had offended any of my lords or ladies with my careless act.” He ate his pride and bowed again. As consort he hadn’t been truly powerful, but Sebastian made sure to remind everyone at Court that he was untouchable and valuable, for some reason he liked people knowing that.

If only his husband had truly treated him with love and respect…

“No need to apologize, my lord.” Emma waved her hand before Jean Grey could say anything else. “The king is going to have a feast tomorrow night, my lord, it would be a great honor to have you present there.”

“The honor is mine, thank you.” Charles bowed to Emma and then to Erik to walk to the back, there were some other issues the Council had to address.

  
**

When Charles went back after walking around the gardens and greeting some of the people who lived and worked in the castle before Erik arrived, a guard told him he was ordered to send Moira, Sean and Clarice to him immediately so he waited anxiously for them in the room.

It had only been a few days but he missed his companions as if it had been weeks and months apart from them.

A knock on the door and he let them in: Moira entered first with her dignified walk and high head, she looked fine, no wounds or signs of mistreatment; Sean entered after her, the shy boy looked around the rooms and when he saw Charles he smiled and relaxed his shoulders; Clarice was last and she was the only who had a visible bruise on her left cheek, as always her eyebrows were frowned in front of strangers and her hands were tightly clasped in her front. For such a small girl, Charles admired her fierceness.

After the three entered the rooms, Captain of the Royal Guard Azazel came inside wearing his black and red armor and a mocking smirk that made Charles uneasy.

“Why does she have that horrible bruise on her cheek, Sir?”

“The girl was being insolent, my lord, we had to make an example of her, I offer you my apologies if my soldiers have treated your servants so roughly, do not worry, it was only one time.” Azazel shrugged and didn’t even look at Clarice, who was looking at him like she wanted to cut his throat.

Charles stepped in front of his servants and straightened his posture, “I hope this doesn’t happen again, Captain, I have never treated my servants like this and I don’t intend to start now.”

“These are the only three servants you have left, lord Xavier, it’s nice that you want to take care of them.” Azazel left, with that smirk still plastered on his face, when he closed the door, Charles turned around to see his companions.

Charles smiled at them and Moira stepped forward to give him a cautious hug.

“I’m so glad you’re fine. Please tell me they didn’t do anything to you.” Charles got closer to Clarice to see her face. The bruise was turning yellow on her olive skin but she didn’t look like she had been hit any other place.

“Nothing you should be concerned about, my lord, the soldier’s hand was but a simple caress.” Clarice told him in her usual way. Sean smiled amused.

“I have missed you. Did they interrogate you? Did they keep you in a cell?”

“No, my lord, it was a room close to the kitchens. They asked questions about the king and about you but nothing else. They said the new king wanted to give us the choice to go back home.” Moira answered while she checked Charles’ rooms, the trunks with his close were there but Charles had been dressing in a very simple manner as he had been helped by maids Charles wasn’t familiar with.

“Hank came once to check on us, my lord, he said the new king was being decent to you, that you were safe.” Sean crossed his arms and smiled. He was a lanky red-haired boy that had worked his entire life inside

Charles hadn’t told any of them about Erik and him, of course. He could only smile at Hank’s sweet gesture towards them.

“The kitchen’s are getting ready for a feast, are you invited, my lord?” Moira asked him.

“Ah, yes… Sean, please, I’m to wear my mourning collar in public, could you please get it clean?” Sean nodded at him and went to the box on top of the drawer that kept the body chain safe, he took it out and went out of the room to get it cleaned at the jeweler’s chambers.

“Are you going to wear mourning tunics as well, my lord?” Clarice asked him, opening the window to let air in and then walked to the trunks with Moira to see his clothes.

“Not fully, the necklace is more than enough, I don’t want to offend the king in his celebration feast. I will wear the colors of my house, though.”

Light blue and golden accents, Erik had always liked him in those colors and he pretended to be the center of his attentions tomorrow evening. Charles could listen to Emma’s giggle at his plan.

Getting Erik to notice him in the most subtle way was his first step, he couldn’t do much more than that right now while he was mourning. Only a few days had passed since the new King had been crowned and Charles did not want people to start talking about a scheme so soon. He couldn’t be seen in the king’s presence alone, nor could he stop wearing the necklace and according to Emma, there were already some lords who thought he was “dangling himself” in front of the king.

**

Erik had a headache.

The only thing he wanted the most after a full day of listening to lords and ladies was to go to his bed and sleeping until the sun rose the next day but no, the brilliant idea of a celebration feast had been proposed so now he was sitting in the high seat, surrounded by his Council, his allies, the noble people of the Capital and hundreds of guests who were happily enjoying the food, dancers and music. Any time someone rose their cup to the new king, Erik did the same with his and sipped at his wine. There had been so many toasts to him that he had to stop to drink water or else his headache would only get worse.

His eyes involuntarily moved to the figure in the lower table in front of his by the right where Charles was, looking like a vision in a light blue tunic with white pants and covered with the necklace he was forced to wear for the next weeks, which made him keep a straight position even as he was sitting. His hair was shiny and his cheeks were pink with the heat of the huge room full of people; he was talking to Master McCoy, the medical advisor of the castle that Erik supposed was acquainted with Charles since they were so comfortably talking to each other. He hid his disapproving mouth behind his cup and looked away to the dancers in the center of the room.

When Charles entered the room he couldn’t help but stare at his beauty. There he was, the man he loved so much in colors that brought his eyes out and a necklace that symbolized how forbidden he was at least for the next months. What good was to be king if he couldn’t just… take him.

As Charles bowed to him, the necklace that fell down his chest and over his shoulders clanked softly and glowed with the candlelight around the hall. Some of the guests and high lords sitting by Erik’s side stopped what they were doing to see the Royal Consort bow and walk towards his designated place, and even Erik had to force himself to rip his eyes from him and greet the following guests.

How could Charles make him feel this way? After years of not seeing him and having his own family and a wife to love. What would have been of them if he had taken Charles away from Westchester and married him? He wouldn’t have to suffer by marrying Shaw, he wouldn’t have that look of careful mistrust. He remembered with an ache in his heart how smiley and cheerful Charles had been back in his family’s house, when his stepfather was mean and abusive; Charles was always sweet and patient and handled the guests in the castle with warmth as his mother commanded. His own companions had been delighted with the young lord’s hospitality when they had been told it was him who had sent extra food and wine for them that first night even though they were staying in a smaller inn close to the castle.

Erik himself often felt his face softening by the sight of him every morning to see if everything was to their liking and he looked forward to every meal they had together to talk and spend more time with him. Lord Marko had given Charles the task of being in charge of Erik’s stay while he went to meet other lords in the lands, and when Emma’s party arrived two weeks later, of hers as well.

It was only after two weeks that he learned Charles could be bold in his desires, when he asked to be kissed that first time and then as he dared to touch the younger and make him sigh into his mouth. Charles would not only smile and encourage him to continue but he would also indulge Erik and allow him to do as he pleased as long as it didn’t leave a mark that his stepfather and mother could notice.

Erik had only seen Raven, Charles’ half sister from afar when Lord Marko left for his trip at the time. She was apparently younger than Charles and had long blonde hair tied in a braid while her lean body was covered by a simple armor, her posture told Erik she was a trained soldier although when they said good bye the girl gave her brother a wink and a smirk from her horse before she turned around and followed Marko’s party out of the castle.

Emma told him that Raven was to become a commander and from a very young age she had proven her unmatched skill with the sword. She had trained her own soldiers, who followed her with blind loyalty so it was her who Marko trusted with his safety while traveling, even if there was no real “fatherly” love between them.

“She’s always so torn between staying here to protect Charles and traveling with her people, she loves Charles fiercely. I would advice having her on your side if you’re here by the time she’s back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Erik had answered without meeting her eyes. Of course she had noticed Erik’s lingering eyes on Charles in the few days she had been visiting Westchester, Erik was sure Emma secretly had mind-reading powers.

Who could have guessed they would be in mostly the same position now, Erik trying not to look Charles’ way and crawling under his skin for a kiss he could just not take. The irony of being in a position of power, no one else above him… only to remind himself he had a promise to fulfill first and appearances to keep while Charles was in mourning. It didn’t matter how powerful he was now, he simply could not do as he would like.

His headache was thankfully receding as the wine warmed his cheeks. He left the cup on the table for a while to switch to water, he didn’t want the nobles to see the new king drunk tripping on his own feet.

A new musician came to the center of the hall and started playing a song about the last battle where Erik defeated Shaw and put his sword through the “black heart of the old king.” He saw many of the guests gave Charles looks of discomfort, as if the royal consort would get up from his seat at the mere mention of his late husband. Charles stood there in his seat with his maid standing behind him and didn’t move a muscle or smiled. He blushed prettily in the dim light of the candles as the singer kept playing his song praising Erik’s skill.

Erik smirked into his cup when the singer finished his song and started a new one about a well-known legend of the Capital. There was an important detail missing from the singer’s song, as entertaining as it was listening to it, the singer would never know Erik whispered the truth to Shaw’s ear as his sword mortally wounded the king.

Shaw had looked at him with eyes full of hate and his blood staining his chin and neck. There was nothing else to do, he fell to his knees with Erik’s sword piercing his side.

_“I told you I would fight back, old man.” Erik told him out of breath and surrounded by his soldiers to keep anyone from coming close to him._

_“Filthy… little savage, you will ne- never… get rid of me! I will be… remembered.”_

_Even in his last moments Shaw insulted him, which made Erik smile down at him._

_“You will be soon forgotten, old man, the people of this country will forget you, your lords will forget about you… your husband will forget you.” Erik said that with venom created by years of being chased by this man._

_“What a… simple sa-savage you are. You… want my throne and- and my husband…” Shaw laughed and coughed blood, “He is mine, will always be mine, you can have him as your prize for winning this- this war but… he was mine first.” He could barely stay on his knees and was supporting himself on his own sword, which he was too weak to lift. “So many… looked at him and wan- ted him, but… he was only mi- mine.”_

_Erik crouched in front of Shaw, the man who had given him no peace for years, who had declared him an enemy of the crown and had set to kill his family to make him suffer. He was enjoying this moment more than he should._

_“You are wrong,” he said coldly, “you were wrong about the mines in my lands, you were wrong about my ancestors… you’re wrong about Charles.”_

_Shaw, who had been smiling adamantly, stopped when he heard Charles’ name out of Erik’s lips. He looked at Erik and almost snarled at him._

_“What?”_

_“You’re wrong about Charles, old man.” Erik came a bit closer to Shaw, always at a safe distance, just so no one but Shaw could hear his words. “Charles’s heart was mine even before you put your disgusting eyes on him. When you were plotting against me I had him in my arms back in Westchester and heard his soft voice saying my name into my ear… he was mine, and I am his, and I will have him back.”_

_“No!” Shaw screamed in anger and tried to move his sword but failed; he fell to the ground and Erik took his sword out of him._

_“You had my wife killed, my children are away from me because of you… I will take your crown, your castle and your husband in return.” Erik finally pushed his sword into Shaw’s heart, the King suppressed a scream, blood coming out of his mouth and choking him until his eyes looked to nothing and Erik heard soldiers around him cheering._

His words hadn’t been the most prudent, he knew, but he wanted to hurt Shaw until his dying breath, let him know Charles had loved him before he almost ruined his life, even if Erik wasn’t actually sure Charles would take him back, he needed Shaw to know before he died on his knees with a mortal wound keeping him from standing up, when he couldn’t hurt Charles.

The new song played by the musician made the guests and high table laugh at the dirty jokes and clap with him as some of the nobles stood up to dance. Erik saw that Charles was invited to dance twice but he gracefully denied them and stayed in his place. Both people were probably drunk and had forgotten Charles’ current position, a former royal consort dancing at the celebration feast of the new king? It would have been scandalous.

Most of the guests were dancing to the singer’s merry melody, drinking and laughing. Even Jean Grey and Scott Summers were dancing together and Emma had left the table to talk to Charles. Erik had the impulse of going too but he stayed there and let Lord Stryker come to sit by his side to talk for a while. He had to focus on the man’s words if he didn’t want to be caught looking at Emma and Charles now.

“I hope the celebration is to your liking, your Grace.”

“Yes, I like seeing my people having a good time for once.” Erik took his cup and gestured the servant to fill it for him.

“If you allow me, your Grace,” Stryker got a bit closer to him to whisper, “the noble people of the Capital seem to be quite content. Even the former royal consort seems to glow in a feast like this one.”

Erik raised his eyebrow at Stryker’s last words, said with a kind of suggestive tone that was definitely not lost to his ears. He kept drinking from his cup, not giving Stryker the satisfaction of falling into such a simple game.

“However…” Stryker kept talking, he was under the impression that Erik wanted to listen to him right now, “I do think it would be a wise decision to let him go back to his stepfather to be betrothed to another lord or lady, by the looks of him he would make a fine new spouse to any high lord.”

“You’re right, my lord, I will take this advice into account when lord Xavier’s mourning period ends, for the time being he will remain here under my protection as a courtesy.” Erik smiled at Stryker, who raised his cup to him and turned to look at the dancing crowd in the center of the hall.

After a few more cups, Stryker stood up more than a bit tipsy and slapped his servant’s arm when he offered to help. He bowed clumsily and left to follow one of the girls who were dancing and was far too young for him.

Erik signed to Alex, who was standing behind him on dutiful watch. “Keep an eye on lord Stryker, he has had too much to drink and we wouldn’t like to have an incident related to one of those maids,” he whispered to Alex’s ear, the young guard nodded and left to walk around the hall to see Stryker from afar.

Charles was now alone, Emma had left him to chat with Lady Tessa Sage and her wife Sonya Simonson. Erik allowed himself a few seconds to look at him before he turned his eyes again towards the crowd but his will was apparently not strong enough as he found himself still gazing at Charles.

The royal consort was now blushing a bit due maybe to the wine that kept coming, and he smiled sweetly at the people who saluted him from the dancing area. He politely declined more food and from time to time checked on his maid who was standing behind him looking at everyone with a wary stare, as if she wasn’t buying all the happiness displayed in front of her.

There was a moment when Erik had to gulp some wine just as Charles moved his right hand to push his hair behind his ears and adjust the necklace a bit around his collarbone; it was an incredibly subtle gesture that made Erik’s blood boil and he wasn’t sure if Charles was expecting that reaction from him or not but the consort never even looked his way. Erik’s fingers were itching now, and he fidgeted in his high seat because of the heat and how much he wanted to go to Charles’ side. Oh, if he were his spouse he would be holding his hand, laughing at his side and kissing his wrist to make him smile…

Erik’s eyes turned once again to Charles but he was standing up now. With a graceful movement, Charles left the table followed by his maid and away from the hall. It was already late so probably he had decided to go to bed when he wouldn’t draw so much attention.

Erik finished his cup of wine and drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his seat. Waiting.

**

“Thank you, darling, that thing is going to make my shoulders sore and it hasn’t even been a month.” Charles rubbed his left shoulder after Moira took the body chain off to put it back in the displaying box.

“It was a nice feast, my lord.” She fixed the piece of jewelry and went back to her lord.

“Mmh,” Charles agreed as he took the light blue tunic off, it was hot and he felt his face sweaty so he asked Moira to fetch a basin and a washcloth before going to bed.

Moira arranged his bed clothes while he washed his face in silence and thought about Erik’s piercing look from the high table. He had felt his eyes on him more than once that night, which made him feel flattered but also worried that someone might see and draw inconvenient conclusions. He had planned to attract Erik’s attention, though, so he smiled to himself and sighed satisfied knowing that the new king was as interested in him as he had been as a young lord in his parent’s castle.

It wasn’t that Charles felt doubts about Erik’s interest in him, but it was good to know that with simple gestures he could make Erik turn to him without even saying a word. If they had to wait to finally be together as husbands, he had to keep Erik’s eyes on him.

He finished cleaning up and he was going to tell Moira to go rest when there was a knock on the door that made them both jump a bit.

Moira went to open but didn’t give Charles time to even think who it was because she quickly stepped aside and bowed.

It was Erik. Erik was at his door, late at night, with no guards following him.

Charles took a light robe he had at arm length and put it on before going to the door and bowing, trying to stay as calm as it was possible, he didn’t want to alarm Moira.

“Your Grace, is there something wrong?” he pulled the robe tightly around his body, not as a sign of modesty, more as in shame.

“No.” Erik answered in a tone Charles wasn’t familiar with. He looked more carefully at the king noticing how his eyes seemed to be a bit hazy, his cheeks were pink and his posture way too tense. He had been drinking.

“May I ask…?”

Before he asked his question, the king took a step inside the bedroom and said to Moira, “Leave us, please, I wish to ask for your lord’s advice on a private matter.”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want?”
> 
> “You. I always want you.”
> 
> Charles had to pause for a moment, his heart almost felt like it was actually aching. 
> 
> “We have a deal,” he answered the King in a low voice, “and I won’t be just your lover, Erik… I can’t be that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of Shaw/Charles, abuse and victim blaming (Charles blames himself) if any of these things are difficult for you to read, please be cautious. It's not super graphic but I needed to let you know anyway.

**IV.**

“Your Grace, is there something wrong?” he pulled the robe tightly around his body, not as a sign of modesty, more as in shame.

“No.” Erik answered in a tone Charles wasn’t familiar with. He looked more carefully at the king noticing how his eyes seemed to be a bit hazy, his cheeks were pink and his posture way too tense. He had been drinking.

“May I ask…?”

Before he asked his question, the king took a step inside the bedroom and said to Moira, “Leave us, please, I wish to ask for your lord’s advice on a private matter.”

Moira gave Charles a quick look, it didn’t matter that the actual King of the Lands was ordering him out, she wasn’t going to move until Charles said so.

“Go to bed, dear. Thank you for coming with me to the feast but you need to rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded to her, already nervous of his decision of letting Erik inside his room with no one else to serve as witness. His most trusted maid curtsied to both of them and left the room without a word closing the door behind her.

Erik didn’t move to get closer to him but he did look at him and his attire, which was unfortunately not as elegant as the one he had worn for the celebration.

“You shouldn’t do this… especially at this hour.” He told Erik in a soft voice, the least he wanted was to make Erik angry or frustrated.

“Everyone is in the hall or in bed or… minding their business. Don’t worry.” The bastard smirked at him and Charles blushed, and he wished… he wished it didn’t have that effect on him but he couldn’t control it. “You looked so beautiful today.”

“Even with the necklace?” Charles asked, with his fists tight on his robe, he was still wearing his under shirt and pants but he felt exposed.

“It only makes you look more beautiful, in spite of what it represents.” He took another step closer to Charles and caressed his face so lightly that it sent chills down his back. “Are you pleased with your servants back?”

“Yes, thank you for that.” Charles hated to admit it, but he had to lower his eyes in fear of simply dissolving into nothing at Erik’s soft touch.

“Don’t be scared of me, please.” Erik took his hand away. At first Charles had thought that he might have been drunk but he sounded perfectly sober.

“What do you want?”

“You. I always want you.”

Charles had to pause for a moment, his heart almost felt like it was actually aching.

“We have a deal,” he answered the King in a low voice, “and I won’t be just your lover, Erik… I _can’t_ be that.” Oh but he would, he would give himself to Erik and let him have his way with no contract, no blessing in front of the Gods, he would be there whenever the king wished; they hadn’t needed blessings the first time and he had let Erik do as he pleased, it would be so easy to just forget everything and give in to Erik… but then there was Raven who was still missing, and his father’s name and his wish to remove Kurt Marko from his house was bigger, he couldn’t simply let it all go to waste.

“I said I would give you back your house and I will keep that promise but…” Erik sighed and took Charles’ left wrist and brought it closer to his face, “Having you so close is unbearable.”

Why did Erik have to make it so difficult? Why did he have to come and talk to him like this and make Charles feel like he was seventeen all over again, blushing and giggling at his hidden kisses in empty rooms. He had no right.

Erik’s lips touched the inside of his wrist and it was such an intimate little kiss that Charles couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. The only thing he could do was relax his entire body and let Erik come finally close.

The king used his other hand to caress Charles’ hair and cheek and then he dared to kiss his forehead, which was at the perfect height.

“You smell of wine.” Charles whispered when Erik’s mouth touched his cheek.

“Pardon me, my prince, your king had a few cups.” He whispered back and smirked playfully, he wasn’t drunk or tipsy and the smell wasn’t unpleasant.

It took him a bit by surprise, so Charles had to suppress a moan when Erik’s lips lightly touched his and he automatically tilted his head to give the other access. How he had missed his touch, his lips on his skin and the feeling of his breath close to his ear… Erik knew, he had to know how much Charles craved this. It had been so long since someone had touched him with tenderness, looking to give him pleasure rather than taking it and leaving.

Sebastian had been a good lover at first; as much as Charles was not happy with the marriage, he had been at least decent. As the months went by and his obligations and duties as king only grew he had taken the stress into bed and had became rough and bitter. Most nights when he visited Charles he barely took his clothes off and ordered him to climb into his lap like a common whore while he drank wine from a cup and looked up at him like he wanted to eat him up.

What made Charles uneasy was that his husband only looked at him like that, he never acted on it, he looked, licked his lips, smirked and grunted when it felt good but never took Charles with the intention of giving pleasure back, not unless Charles tried hard to please and seduce him.

Erik had been different. He had been eager to take him and pin him against the bed, the wall or a table, kissing him passionately as Charles giggled and hugged him to press him against his body. It was messy but endearing, and Charles wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Now Erik was older and quieter and his kisses were silent on his skin and his hands were barely touching his hips. It was as if the King was afraid of scaring him off.

Charles would love to push him as he pushed his late husband into wanting him those first months of marriage but he didn’t think it would work this time. They were not married yet and Erik had a duty to the kingdom and a promise to keep.

He was a mourning consort and a prisoner in the eyes of the people, not a lover to the new king.

“I’ve dreamt about you, about having you again…” Erik whispered to his ear and kissed his neck, intertwining their fingers together, “you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Charles answered hiding a small grin that Erik probably didn’t see. This was all he wanted, Erik wanting him back, kissing him and loving him, Charles would give himself to Erik willingly once again but he had to secure his lands first.

Charles pulled away from Erik and the other immediately took his wrists in his hands but didn’t force a new kiss just yet. Charles loved that about him, he could be a little harsh, but he could also treat him with the most charming gentleness in private… something his husband never did.

“One more kiss and I’ll leave.” Erik licked his lips while keeping his eyes fixed on Charles’.

“Oh, but I don’t want you to leave,” Charles confessed foolishly, a stupid slip of the tongue. He felt himself blushing again and put his hands –which were still in Erik’s hold- to the king’s chest, “you’re a much honorable man than I am.”

Erik caressed Charles’ forehead with his nose, his hands now resting on his cheeks. “The first time I kissed you we were hiding in a room because your mother was looking everywhere for you.”

“You pushed me against the door and asked if it was what I wanted.”

Erik had smirked when Charles answered, and had kissed him with the intensity of a starving man finally able to eat. Charles had felt his lips swollen and tender after it and he had been breathing hardly when he was forced to fix himself to go see his mother.

More than five years later and Erik had grown taller and stronger while Charles stayed short and feeble, but he still felt the same intensity irradiating from Erik’s eyes waiting for a kiss he could very well just take without asking.

“A kiss for my king,” Charles whispered and closed the distance between them.

Erik took advantage of that to hug the shorter man and feel him closer. Charles felt so fragile in his arms that Erik was careful enough not to crush him. Years of training for war had made him bigger and more muscular, on the other hand, Charles had never been allowed near swords therefore leaving him to protect himself with his wits rather than force.

“I’m not going to break,” Charles whispered into his lips, bringing him down to continue the kiss, “I haven’t until now… I want you to be rougher.”

Erik took those words as command and pressed Charles hard against the nearest wall, the kiss got deeper and he had to bite him a bit just to stop himself from tearing the clothes off the other.

He took his mouth to Charles’ neck to make him moan, he knew he had to stop soon but it was almost impossible, he had waited so long…

His mouth touched a tender area that made Charles sigh and bring him closer but all of a sudden he stopped when he felt a fine, unnatural line crossing from behind Charles’ ear down to his shoulder, getting lost to the few layers of his robes. It was an old knife wound, something done in a way that would not show, especially if Charles was to be wearing the consort’s necklace in public most of the time.

When his kisses stopped Charles looked at him to know what had happened and didn’t take long to make the connection.

Fuck, for a moment he had forgotten the scars in his body.

He was more than used to hiding them from everyone and the lack of danger of being seen by anyone other than his trusted servants sometimes made him forget about it. Before there was no real danger of someone discovering those scars, Sebastian never let anyone get too close to him.

Charles knew he would have to undress in front of Erik eventually if everything went as expected, but he had decided to ignore that until he had to deal with it. He just didn’t think it would be this soon. He was so weak.

A simple touch and he was melting in Erik’s arms. Apparently he hadn’t grown up at all.

“Erik…” he tried to make the other ignore the scar but Erik was not so forgiving.

“I would bring him back to life to kill him again if I could. I would behead him for this,” Erik wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at his shoulder and spoke those words with a seriousness Charles hadn’t seen in a while.

Charles quickly pulled the clothes further up so he would cover every inch of skin, even though Shaw had always been smart enough not to mark him in any visible places. It wasn’t so often that his king had decided to punish him with marks like those but the ones that remained in his skin reminded him of the resolution it took to learn how to make Sebastian a gentler lover.

No, “gentle” was not a word he would use with his former husband.

“There’s no need, he’s gone and now you’re my king.” He wanted to reassure Erik and make him forget about the ugly scars that now decorated his body but the other gave him a look of sadness Charles could not tolerate. “I told you I wasn’t the boy you met years ago, Sebastian was not like you… he was… quick to frustration.”

“How many of those do you have?”

“One is all it took to make you stop touching me.”

If he had to be honest, at first he wasn’t so sure if going back to Erik’s arms would be a wise idea, maybe it had been too long, both had married and in Erik’s case, even had children to care for. When he had accepted that Shaw’s defeat and Erik’s coronation were only a matter of time he had been happy to admit that it would be perfect if Erik still wanted him back, even if Charles himself wasn’t so sure.

Now hearing Erik’s words of revenge upon simply seeing one of his scars… he felt lucky to have a second chance at being with the man he had loved so intensely. He could maybe have that again.

“They’re mostly faded. He stopped… doing it almost a year ago. No one has seen them but my servants… I- never told anyone else although people heard things about him being rough. They pretended that didn’t include me.”

“He was a beast who didn’t know how to treat you.”

Charles smiled sadly at those words, it was almost as if he could hear his sister saying them. Raven hadn’t seen the scars; he had been too scared of her reaction if she ever did.

“I was the one who didn’t know how to treat him, that was the lesson he gave me.” Charles raised his head, refusing to be seen as weak.

“No. I can’t imagine you would do anything so unforgiveable to make him think he could hurt you like that,” he pointed at the scar behind his ear.

“This is just from when I was a fool who thought his husband would not dare damage what he enjoyed touching. I simply learned not to refuse him so boldly.”

Erik kept quiet at that. He would not insult Charles thinking he could say something to make the scars and pain go away. He could only caress his face and kiss his temple.

“Am I not desirable anymore?” Charles asked him, secretly desperate for Erik’s attention, he didn’t want his pity. Erik’s desire… he knew how to treat.

Erik sighed and kissed his forehead once again, “Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I wanted you, the scars you have now… they’re no different from battle wounds. If I showed you my own scars, would you be disgusted?”

Charles lowered his head, feeling his eyes sting. He said that now but what would happen when he saw the other scars? The one across his side, the mark Sebastian had left on the inside of his right thigh that refused to fade, the other one in his lower back that had hurt for a week and his husband could not stop teasing him about.

_“I know you enjoy it, love, and you look so lovely calling my name when I stop.”_

“Charles?” Erik made him look up, “I’ll leave you to rest.”

Charles nodded and let Erik give him one last kiss without permission. He almost grabbed Erik’s clothes to keep him in place for a little longer but stopped himself from doing so, it was already too embarrassing that he had let it come to this point.

“You will be a good King, Erik,” Charles told him as Erik walked towards the door.

Erik turned around and gave him a faint amused smile and left without saying another word.

**

A month since Charles was back at the castle, and he heard at court about the absence of General Howlett. Charles had noticed it but didn’t ask Emma, he thought it wasn’t his place to ask and he didn’t want to make it look like he was being too nosy.

The rumors at court were that the General had been sent to a secret mission but no one knew where or when he was going to be back. He had taken half the Royal Guard with him, including Sir Darwin, Armando Muñoz from the South and Sir Anna Marie, whom Charles didn’t know very well.

He was on a walk with Clarice in the main garden where other people were also talking and enjoying the sun. Charles felt a little uncomfortable with the necklace around his neck and weighing his shoulders down. The weather was warm and nice, so there were jugglers, singers and actors around to entertain the nobles.

Charles sat closer to the balcony that had the better view of the outside woods, to the other side of the city, he loved the view there, the trees were full of color and the wind blew into his face and hair. Clarice was smiling and looking at the woods with her chin resting on her hand. Charles noticed that when they both heard steps coming their way, the girl turned around and stood straight with her hands behind her back.

It was Emma and three ladies. Charles noticed amused that one of them looked as if she was ready to kill. Not that Emma needed it, she could protect herself better than any guard she could hire for her security.

Charles bowed to her and so did Emma and the ladies, she dismissed them with an elegant look the three of them moved to a different area of the gardens.

“Looking radiant today, my lord,” Emma smirked and stood by Charles’ side to look at the trees.

“I won’t survive the heat that this castle gets when the real summer comes, this necklace…” Charles said in an almost pout, it was fine, no one could see his face. He gave Clarice a nod and the girl walked a bit farther to leave them alone.

“Still a few weeks to get that thing off, sadly.”

Charles nodded and sighed. More like two months… he would endure it, it was a small price for his figurative freedom. Every time he mentally complained about the chain he remembered Raven, who was still missing or worse…

No, she always came back to him. She wouldn’t leave him alone. Never.

“You have experience with old men, don’t you, Charles?” Emma didn’t stop smiling at him, now in a more mocking way that Charles received with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you looking for a husband, dear?”

“Don’t be disgusting, dear.” Emma moved her hair away from her face, she was wearing a flowy ivory dress that moved with the wind and made her look even more beautiful than she already was. “It’s not me, there’s a high lord counting days until that necklace has to go.”

Charles looked at Emma as if she had said something utterly shocking but the truth was that Charles had been somehow expecting something like that. It was only the natural course, now that he was waiting for his mourning period to end, he would be free and single to be married to any lord or lady who would present a good offer. The fact that he was the former royal consort gave him extra points of interest. He supposed.

Did Erik know about this lord? Probably no. he hadn’t seen Erik in private in the last two weeks, their encounters limited to public dinners or at court.

Charles had dreamt about that night Erik came to his rooms after the feast and it wasn’t so difficult to imagine he let him stay and share his bed, his hands on his waist, ripping the body chain off of him and tossing it on the floor to undress him and finally _finally_ taking him again.

That morning he didn’t let anyone into his room until he was sure the last of his arousal was gone. And afterwards he felt embarrassed for letting his body respond like that to the simple thought of Erik touching him again.

“Who?” he asked Emma, not very sure who he should expect the lord to be. He hadn’t noticed anyone giving him lingering looks or talking to him in any special way. Most of the time, the nobles were polite to him but limited themselves to just that. Oh, how he missed Raven’s voice by his side to whisper jokes and tease Hank into turning the brightest red he had ever seen.

Raven’s stay at the castle had been brief but comforting. His husband had made sure to be in his best behavior in front of his sister, not because he was intimidated but because he wanted to avoid any rumors getting to her and thus creating bad blood between him and the Markos.

There his husband was wrong, of course. Kurt Marko didn’t care about his well-being, and if anything had reached Raven’s ears, she would have demand answers by herself.

Emma had said an ‘old man’ though, which excluded most of the lords Charles knew by name at court. There was John Proudstar but he was around Charles’ age, and then Lord Drake who was even younger…

Oh. Stryker. William Stryker with the sinister look and giant army. He was older than Sebastian, and not as handsome if that were something that could help Charles take the news in a good way.

If Erik were to know about this, he wouldn’t be amused and maybe he would want Stryker out of his sight.

Although, was Erik still as intense as he had been when they were younger? When he whispered into Charles’ ears that his dream was to keep him for himself and take him to the North? He had said that he would like to bring Shaw back just to kill him again for what he had done to Charles, but that was only because he hated Shaw, wasn’t it?

“Don’t answer that, I think I know,” Charles said, scratching the stone wall with his nails, “does anyone else know?”

Emma made a face that Charles interpreted as ‘not anyone of importance’, which clearly meant ‘not Erik’ and Charles let a short sigh out.

“You still have some weeks of relative peace, at least in this topic,” Emma looked at him with a faint smile Charles wasn’t so used to see, “walk with me for a while, would you? I’m so tired of life in court.” She hooked her arm on Charles’ and didn’t wait for an answer to lead him through a path of beautiful roses that an old king had ordered for his queen. Clarice and one of Emma’s ladies followed a few steps back.

The gardens were meticulously kept so every flower, plant and tree were always beautiful and clean for the noble people and royalty to enjoy. Charles remembered a time when Sebastian had been gentler with him, those few first months of his marriage and had brought him to the gardens to tell him stories and how he had wanted to remove some trees to build a kind of stage for actors but never got around to commission it.

Charles wondered where that man had gone, what had Charles done to deserve mistreatment from Sebastian for so long. He didn’t think he was a bad lover, or a bad husband. He was soft-spoken, obedient when he was required to be, he put to work every lesson his mother taught him; yet Sebastian almost never showed affection towards him, not in a way that would make Charles feel loved. In spite of Sebastian’s words of admiration, passionate kisses, rough love-making and lingering looks; everything Charles remembered of him now were his wicked games in bed and how his eyes shone with desire when he drew moans of pain from him.

Was that the way Sebastian showed his love? In that twisted way? Charles had only Erik to compare and even then he wasn’t so experienced, as they had only a limited time to be together.

Charles had always thought that Sebastian didn’t love him, that he was just yet another possession in the king’s power to take pleasure from, but maybe all kings turned this way after a while.

He shook that thought out of his mind, Erik would never hurt him the way Sebastian had. He was sure of it. It was the insecurity of his state speaking.

“Dear Emma, what would I do without you here to make me company?”

“Don’t tell me this castle has turned you into a flatterer, dear.” Emma pinched his cheek and smiled. She had always been a beautiful woman. “You could use some of those skills of yours to soften up a few lords and ladies.”

“Your lady of Coin would need more than a few sweet words, though.”

“Ah yes, she’s being cautious. Erik taught her a few things about not trusting royalty. She’ll warm up to you eventually.”

Charles didn’t think so but didn’t insist on it with Emma. As long as Jean Grey didn’t interfere with his plans, it wasn’t important enough to make an effort this time and if he did something it might look as if Charles was trying too hard to be liked by everyone.

Charles didn’t notice a soldier coming to Emma to deliver a message, the seal was broken but there was a piece of black thread around it to keep it close. The man dutifully gave it to her, bowed and explained that the person in charge of letters had just received it and ordered him to give it first to the First Advisor.

“Thank you, leave.” Emma dismissed the soldier and gave Charles a look. He immediately stepped away from her to give her privacy and let her read in peace.

Only a couple of seconds passed when Emma raised her eyes to Charles and gave him a reassuring smile. “I have good news, love.”

**

Erik was dismissing his lords from the meeting, there were issues with some of the ships under their command that needed to be repaired but nothing too concerning. His thought were actually in the message that he had received last night from the confidential messenger he had asked Logan to use.

_'They are fine. Eager. We will be leaving soon. Expect news from the Blue Tower in less than a fortnight.'_

Erik would not relax until his children were in his arms to protect them, but that message had helped him sleep last night, he trusted Logan with Wanda’s and Pietro’s lives and now that they were with him he could at least rest assure that the General would do everything to bring them safe to him.

It had been so long since he last had felt Wanda’s small hand on his cheek and heard Pietro’s giggle whenever he climbed furniture and screamed “Papa! Papa! Catch!”, it physically hurt not to have them close to hug them whenever he wanted, but having them hidden was the only way to keep them safe from Shaw’s murdering hands. He had commanded his best soldiers to stay with the twins and the small staff that would take care of them, only people he absolutely could trust and that Logan had recommended for the task.

He had left them in the safe house after hugging them for too long, and he saw as a proud father how Wanda was holding her tears back and Pietro pressed his lips together not to whine, even though there were tears rolling down his eyes already.

“I’ll come back for you, and if it’s not me, General Howlett will, I promise. Do you trust me?” each hand on a tiny cheek.

They had both nodded enthusiastically to comfort their father and Erik could not be prouder of them in that moment, with one last look he had left them with servants and trusted guards. And now he was waiting for his happiness to be finally complete by having not only Charles but also his beloved children with him.

When the last people were taking their leave, Erik saw Emma and Charles walking towards him. There was a strange expression on Charles’ face that made him stand straight. Were they bringing bad news?

“Your Grace, I request a word in private.” Emma said without minding too much the couple noble men that were left and who, at her words, bowed and left.

Erik nodded and gestured at them to follow him into a small meeting room behind the throne room. Charles was walking behind Emma in silence; even if there were only the three of them he kept his distance.

“Something happened?” Erik asked the both of them when they were inside the room and the door was closed, his two guards on duty standing outside.

“I have received a letter, good news.” Emma handed him the piece of paper for him to read.

_‘Commander Raven Darkholme and some of her soldiers are safe and recovering. We will travel as soon as she is able to swear loyalty to the new king._

_Lady Ororo of House Munroe.’_

Lady Munroe was part of the rebel army of the South that joined his to defeat Shaw but he never actually got to meet her in person. She was a mysterious woman who had been in charge of her lands close to the desert for years now, a strong leader and loved by her bannermen, if any of the tales about her were to be believed, Raven was in good hands for now.

“I received this message a moment ago, I was coincidentally taking a walk with Charles so I brought him with me.”

“It says that they’re going to come here but I worry that they might want to head to Westchester first.” Charles told Erik. He wasn’t sure if Emma was completely aware of his condition for Erik but he was more worried about Raven, it was important that she didn’t go to Westchester for now or Marko would take her as hostage. Raven was a valued commander for his stepfather, but as with everything around him, wasn’t particularly attached to her as a family member; he could very well just harm her in retaliation.

Charles didn’t know how Erik was supposed to take hold of Westchester but if he knew something, it was how Marko would react to being ‘asked’ to hand power of his castle.

“You may write to her, let her know you’re here,” Erik said, massaging his chin with one of his fingers, “She might want to come to you first if she knows that.”

Charles nodded and gave him a subtle smile, accepting his idea.

“You must always assume that letters are going to be intercepted so be careful with your words,” Emma instructed him, to which Charles nodded again. The necklace weighing on his shoulders after almost a full day of wearing it.

Erik’s fingers were eager to touch but he stayed in his place, he thought maybe Charles would reject him now that his sister was occupying his mind, as Wanda and Pietro were in his own.

“Should I let you know any time I send or receive a new one?” Erik saw that Charles didn’t mean to ask in an accusatory way, it was more likely that he wanted to protect himself from conspiracy suspicion.

“There’s no need,” he said before Emma spoke. He trusted Charles as much as he would be advised against it by his Council.

“Thank you,” Charles bowed again making the thin chains in his necklace move and catch the light from the candles, “I should go back to my rooms.”

“Charles." Erik said without thinking.

Emma gave him a knowing look and nodded before walking to the door.

“Emma, stay, please.” Charles asked her. One day Erik would not need people staying with them to have a simple conversation yet he had several weeks of waiting ahead. He sighed and approached Charles.

“You choose our supervisor in such a cruel way, my lord.” Erik teased and Emma let out a chuckle behind them, probably accompanied by rolling eyes. Erik only looked at Charles.

Charles stayed quiet, he didn’t back away from him when his hand moved towards Charles’ face; unfortunately, he did move further away when they heard a knock on the heavy wooden door.

The younger man walked closer to Emma when Erik gave the soldier on the other side of the door permission to enter. It was the Captain of the Guard.

Azazel gave him a mocking look and bowed to Erik.

“Your horse is ready, your Grace.”

Erik dismissed him and went to the door, accepting the fact that he wasn’t going to touch Charles today.

“My lord, my lady, the horses await.” He said it in a way that made Emma roll her eyes again and Charles give him a very small smirk that kept him in a good mood for the rest of the evening in spite of not being able to feel Charles’ skin under his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments i've received from you guys, I squeal every time i get one<3  
> I hope you're all safe and healthy, remember to wash your hands and keep distance.   
> Also I'm very sorry for the delay~


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes he just wanted to run to Erik’s chambers and throw himself to the other’s arms but then the fear of discovery took the resolution away. He had to be patient and wait until Erik delivered, until Marko was finally away from his house and his name was reinstated."
> 
> "New" characters are introduced, letters are sent, dreams are vivid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... new chapter! I'm sorry for the delay but I hit a short writer's block and was unsure of how to keep going with the story, I think I figured it out now, don't worry.  
> As always, I checked multiple times for mistakes but some slip, I'm sorry~  
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos, I love every word you dedicate to this story<3 Stay safe and healthy!

_The moans coming from him had to be silenced by Erik’s hair or else they would be discovered. Charles was in Erik’s lap while the other held his waist and kept thrusting inside him as if he wanted to make him scream._

_“E-Erik… oh… I- I…” he was absolutely incoherent in the dark room trying not to make any loud noise that would attract guards or servants. He had to hold on to Erik’s shoulders as his thrusts grew more intense and he could barely stay quiet and in place._

_“I wish… you… could scream,” Erik panted in his ear and kissed his neck, down his shoulder and bit the skin there._

_Charles giggled like a boy and made his lover lay back so he could take control and move freely. He saw Erik bite his lips with desire in his eyes and he started to move on top of the other to bring him to an end, he wasn’t so skilled but whatever he was doing, Erik was enjoying. They were on the floor, on top of old bed covers from the empty guest room on the left but Charles didn’t care, he couldn’t care less, he just wanted to be there with Erik for as long as they were able to._

_Erik sat again and took him in his arms to hold him better and came inside Charles with a low moan into his neck. He kept moving for a few more seconds and took Charles in his hand to help him release. Charles licked his earlobe and whispered his name softly as he caressed the hair in the back of Erik’s head._

_“Next time I want you to take me against the wall.” Charles laughed quietly, they were both trying to catch their breath so they didn’t move from the cold blankets on the floor._

_“What if I drop you?” Erik smirked at him and kissed his forehead._

_“You won’t.” They kissed again and Charles didn’t want to let him go._

_They got dressed in silence and as he buttoned his tunic he felt Erik’s mouth in his neck from behind. “No marks, please.” Erik didn’t stop and brought Charles’ wrist to his mouth to kiss it as he used to do. Charles loved those delicate kisses on the tender skin of his wrist and as response he turned his head a bit to kiss Erik’s cheek._

_“What have you done to me?” Erik whispered in his ear._

_What have you done to me?_

Erik’s voice stayed with him as he opened his eyes to the early morning sun coming from the closed window. He felt his groin on fire and his skin was clammy because of the dream.

What was he? A teenager? A simple boy who had no experience with sex that he got aroused from a dream?

_Well, a memory_ , he corrected himself. A very vivid memory of him and Erik one time they went to the empty guest rooms to be alone. They had both been inexperienced at first but enjoyed every time they could spend together tangled in each other’s arms.

Charles especially liked it when Erik bit his nape softly and very slowly worked his way from behind towards his mouth, leaving a wet trail of lips and nips that made him moan…

Charles went to the privy to relieve himself before any of his servants arrived, this time it was too early but he wasn’t going to risk it.

They had never seen him in such an intimate condition when he was married to Sebastian, not involving pleasure at least. Moira was used to mend his body when his husband was finished with him and Sean had also learned to be silent when he drew his baths after Sebastian left from his night visits; however they hadn’t seen him aroused. He knew it was a common practice for noble men and women to take their servants into their beds when they felt the need, but the mere thought of it made his stomach turn and feel his skin crawl in discomfort.

Sometimes he just wanted to run to Erik’s chambers and throw himself to the other’s arms but then the fear of discovery took the resolution away. He had to be patient and wait until Erik delivered, until Marko was finally away from his house and his name was reinstated.

After freshening up he went to the small table close to the window and took the letter from the chest. The piece of paper contained the words he had written for his sister. He had sent the final copy a few days ago, and while he read it for the third time he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders to make the soreness ease. That damned necklace was getting heavier every day.

He remembered the first day he put it, Sebastian had presented it to him before they bowed in front of the gods to be married. He had been so charming Charles had hoped he could have a good life with this man, even though Erik and his kisses would never leave his mind, as impossible as it was for them to be together.

The moment Sebastian put the body chain on him it felt heavy but bearable, it was a beautiful thing that would mark him as royal consort and he was to wear it for events. Sebastian had made the jeweler take his measurements so it would fit perfectly around his neck and his shoulders and had requested it was made of gold and expensive stones brought from the other side of the sea. He had showered him in praise and sweet words when he first saw Charles wearing it.

Charles rubbed his eyes at the thought. Sebastian was dead, he couldn’t hurt or confuse him with his treatment anymore. He was safe in his rooms, alone and unmarried… a mourning consort who didn’t have to worry about a partner for the next month and a half at least.

He went back to the letter and read it again, hoping that it would reach Raven soon.

_‘My dearest, I have been praying for your safe return home and that I would see you again as soon as possible. I could not believe my eyes when I read the letter good Lady Munroe sent. Please let her know I will be forever grateful for what she has done._

_I am currently under the King’s care. Don’t worry, his Grace has treated me and the staff well. I, of course, am keeping mourning for my late husband but people at court have been kind. Please tell me if you have received news from Westchester, I miss step-father and mother since they have not come to swear loyalty to the King yet, I have told his Grace this time of the year Westchester is busy with harvest, and that they are likely waiting for cooler days to travel._

_Raven, I hope this letter reaches you soon, I cannot wait to see you ride a horse so fast that you turn into a centaur like the ones in the tales. I miss you terribly my dear sister,_

_Charles.’_

He had added a few lies in order to keep Raven calm, of course the noble people were still giving him weird looks and suspicious whispering appeared whenever Charles showed at Court so he was mainly keeping to himself, or spending time with Emma or even Hank when his duties were not so overwhelming. He had interesting books Charles had always wanted to read but was too afraid of his husband’s reaction. Some new faces had been nothing but nice and friendly to him, there was lord John Proudstar, who wore a serious face but came for polite small talk when he saw Charles alone, there was also young lord Robert ‘Bobby’, as he preferred to be called, and lady Tessa Sage with her wife Sonya, coming from further south, made Charles laugh with tales of their lands.

Nevertheless he felt a bit lonely. The mourning period gave other people the impression that they had to keep away from him in fear of rumors so it was quite often that he found himself deep in thought only accompanied by his servants, out in the gardens or walking around the castle. Some of those times, he even thought lord Stryker had wanted to approach him but regretted it and simply bowed his head and greeted him.

Charles was glad, he didn’t want that man close to him, not now or ever.

He had sealed the letter a few days ago and asked Hank to send it, secretly praying that she found those words about Kurt strange and made her come to the Capital instead of heading to Westchester first.

As he stood up from his chair to go open the window, Moira and Clarice came into the room to help him get ready for the day. It was only when he had told them to have breakfast with him that he heard a knock on his door and Clarice had quickly gone to see who it was. It was pretty early still, it had to be Emma or Erik then.

“My lord, the King is here.” Clarice told Charles visibly nervous, she didn’t make him wait and let him in, Erik waved the guards to stay outside.

“Your Grace,” Charles bowed for the King as his servants did, they stayed close to the door.

“Leave us,” Erik commanded them but as they were heading to the door, Charles made a sign at them to make them stop.

“If his Grace allows it, I would like Moira to stay.”

“No need,” Erik said almost frowning.

“I intend to keep my name off people’s mouths, if you please, your Grace.” Charles gently bowed his head to Erik and he agreed, nodding to the girls. Moira went back to her position and put her hands together and her head down as Clarice went to wait outside closing the door behind her.

“My visit this time is quite brief. I would just like to give you a present, my lord, as a sign of our good faith.”

“A present?” Charles looked at him, not sure how to react to that. Was it an appropriate gift? Something that no king should give the mourning consort of the previous one?

“I want to give the city a new building but I need your help with that, I’m told you know something about the needs of your people.”

Charles didn’t smile but his eyes softened at his words and let Erik come a bit closer without walking away from him. Erik’s words were suggestive, as consort he had no true political power, the citizens were not “his people”, they were the King’s.

Moira was still and quiet in her place.

“What kind of building were you thinking of?” he didn’t ask more information about Erik’s decision to go to him.

“Maybe a market? A library? I was hoping you would give me some ideas based on your knowledge of the city.”

“It would be an honor, your Grace, but I’m sure you can find a dozen people more qualified than me.”

“Your input will be much appreciated,” Erik bowed his head slightl, almost imperceptible and made a pause before he spoke again, “also, the least I would want is that you feel trapped in this castle, this was your home long before we came, and you have every right to go wherever you wish, if you would like to visit the city, my men will escort you.”

Charles nodded. He wanted to make conversation about something else or maybe invite him to break fast with him but he knew that would not be appropriate. He felt warm inside with the proposition he had received from Erik. He could have gone to any advisor, even Hank who moved around the city much more than Charles had before the war. However he had decided to come to him. Was it just an excuse to see him?

“May I ask… why me?”

“I asked a few advisors and previous experts, Master McCoy said you had a good grasp of the needs of the people, as well as the old guards, they insisted you went to the city regularly and knew your way around it.”

“Aboard carriage, yes.” He felt himself blushing at Erik’s words. Despite the fact that he visited the city quite often being true, Charles wouldn’t dare say he was an expert, merely that he had been curious about how a city worked around a king’s castle, how that large population found housing, places to sell and trade and even how the children used their time. He thought it would be much different from Westchester, since the Capital was bigger and full of people who were far poorer than in his hometown.

“Do not sell yourself short, my lord. I’ll instruct Master McCoy to fill you in on details.” Erik smiled at him in a charming way that made Charles feel weak. “I’ll take my leave.”

Erik bowed to him again, this time more noticeable, he took Charles’ right hand in his and kissed it lightly. Charles didn’t pull away nor told him to stop, on the contrary, he did something else: he caressed Erik’s face with that hand without saying a word.

In response, Erik put his own hand over Charles’ and kissed his wrist as he had done whenever they had been alone in Westchester.

None of them said anything, Charles pulled away and Erik gave him one last look before bowing his head and leaving the room.

Moira came to him before Clarice was inside the room and whispered to him, “are you alright, my lord?”

Charles could only give her a reassuring smile back.

**

“My lords, thank you for the wait, I do hope your rooms are to your liking?”

“We have been living as fugitives for months now, your rooms are quite acceptable, my lord. We appreciate your welcome.”

“It’s an honor.”

“My brother and I thank you once again, my lord, especially in my little brother’s name, he’s not in the best condition to keep traveling, not after our last trip from the east, Lord Bowan was our gracious host, yet we could not stay away for long, our mission is to avenge.”

The beautiful woman in front of Kurt Marko drank from her cup while the man directly in front of him kept a stern look, leaving the niceties to his sister.

“I was so pleased to know you had come back to the lands I had to offer my humble home for you, my lady Elena.”

“I trust you have been careful with the information, yes?” the severe looking man finally spoke, he had his father’s clear eyes and thin lips.

“I can assure you, lord Shaw, you can trust me in all regards.”

“We shall get to work then,” as he said that, lady Elena produced a piece of paper from her coat and put it on the table.

“We have information that you might find interesting, lord Marko.”

He frowned a bit, not sure of how to respond.

“An informant of ours has brought relevant word saying that the usurper and his allies are not the only responsible for my father’s fall, there is a new name that came up that didn’t before.”

“Who?” Marko couldn’t help but move forward, as if words would reach him faster by doing so.

“Your dear stepson, Charles, my father’s mourning consort.”

Kurt Marko felt all color leave his face, not out of fear but out of absolute rage.

“That cannot be possible.”

“It is, lord Marko, as much love as you might have for him, you have to know, the little whore had planned this the whole time he was with Father, our informant has witnesses saying he seduced the Usurper when he was here years ago, was he not here for a few months before, lord Marko?” Derik Shaw asked with venom in his voice.

Marko remembered, Lord Lehnsherr had been in his house years ago visiting with his party and other lords, Charles had been instructed to act as host for them since he was busy dealing with that year’s harvest.

He hadn’t noticed anything special and whenever he asked Sharon she just said how good Charles was at hosting.

The little shit had certainly laughed behind his back while spreading his legs for Lehnsherr. It wouldn’t have taken so long for the northerner to be seduced, of course, Erik Lehnsherr was a young unmarried man at the time and Marko had to admit his stepson was pleasant to look at, that was the main reason he had capitalized on it and offered him to the new King in the first place. What pissed Marko off the most was that he had not seen it happening, thinking that Charles’ interests would be put more towards a rich Southern lord than a severe-looking descendant of Northerner savages.

“He went through all the rituals before he married King Shaw, my lord, you must know… I had no idea.”

“The rituals mean nothing really, he could’ve been fucked multiple times by the Usurper and all his soldiers, and priests wouldn’t have noticed,” Derik took a sip from his wine while lady Elena kept the piece of paper under her fingertips, “I find myself believing your words, lord Marko, my sister also thinks you had no knowledge of this and I tend to trust her judgment, it is what has kept us alive so far.”

“I wish I had been as perceptive as you say I am with Charles all these years. He didn’t seem the traitorous type,” lady Elena rolled her eyes, it was probably something she had thought before.

Marko had to bite the inside of his mouth not to let a growl out, his skin was itching with rage and the only thing he wanted to do was to put his hands around Charles’ throat and squeeze.

“What would you have me do, lord?” he asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Finally Elena let the piece of paper slide to him, it was a short letter.

“Write this letter and send it to the new King, ask him to return your beloved stepson to his family.”

Kurt skimmed the letter and found it too mild for the implications of what he had just heard. If Charles was a traitor why would they just ask nicely to have him back?

“I would have his head for this, my lady.”

“We appreciate the intention but his pretty head is no use to us. We want to know if the Usurper finds him valuable or not. If he refuses, it means he’s planned to keep him and then we shall send the second letter,” Lady Elena explained their plan with a smirk that made her look sharper.

“The second letter should be more… forward,” Derik huffed.

“What if he agrees to send Charles back to Westchester?” Kurt could feel the headache burning his left side now, he would write that letter immediately if it meant he could make Charles pay for the shame.

“You may punish him as you wish, my lord, or you can marry him to our dear little brother to serve as good companion as his weak health allows, and accept our offer to be my brother’s First Advisor when he seizes the throne again, as it rightfully belongs to him.”

Kurt didn’t have to be told twice, he ordered a servant to fetch paper and ink.

  
**

  
Her dreams were always of swords, horses and battlefield.

She usually dreamt of riding her horse for hours, of her army winning battles and her second in command firmly holding her own sword by her side.

Now pain had managed to crawl into her dreams too, reminding her of her broken leg and counting the days until she could ride a horse without falling or screaming in suffering.

Raven was looking at the ceiling that warm night when she woke up due to the pain in her leg again. She was getting used to not sleeping more than a few hours every night so she rearranged herself on the pillows and took the letter she had laying on the table next to her bed.

She smiled at her brother’s curious words once again. ‘I miss stepfather and mother since they have not come…’. Raven had to snort all over again, Charles had never spoken so sweetly about Sharon or Kurt in his entire life, much less after he was married off to Shaw. He had mentioned then how they hadn’t gone to the Capital yet to bend the knee to Lehnsherr, it meant that her stupid stepfather was calculating his next step, he wasn’t going to swear loyalty yet, it was likely he was dragging it as much as possible just in case he found himself in a more profitable situation.

Raven wasn’t sure though, if she should head to Westchester first or go straight to the Capital with Lady Munroe. The lady of the house had been the most gracious host and friend to her and what little remained of her army, so it might be a good idea to go with her to meet the new king, make sure Charles was actually well.

What if he was pushed into writing to her? His words about Marko were a lie, maybe the fact that he was well treated and comfortable in the King’s care was also a lie. She couldn’t leave him there alone.

She hadn’t written back yet since she wanted to decide first where she should head to when she could walk again and it made her feel uneasy even thinking about how long it would take them to reach their destination.

Raven did not go back to sleep and saw how sunlight illuminated her room making it feel a bit warmer. She heard the servant knock on her door to bring her food, the girl entered and gave her a smile. Shortly after the girl left the tray, Lady Munroe entered the room.

“I was wondering if you might want some company.” The beautiful tall woman let herself in and Raven gestured to the chair that had been placed close.

“Please, I’m extremely bored.”

“Have you written back to your brother already?”

“Not yet, I was thinking… maybe I could use your wisdom again, my lady?”

Ororo Munroe barely smiled in acceptance and switched her position in the chair.

“I have a feeling that my brother might not be as comfortable in the royal castle as he writes in his letter, part of it was a lie… it makes me wonder if the rest is also a lie.”

“What do you mean?”

“He says he misses his stepfather but I have never heard him say something like that, he has never shown affection towards him.”

Lady Munroe occupied her left hand on a beautiful necklace she wore and then asked, “what does he say about them?”

“Just that they haven’t gone to the castle to swear loyalty to the King. I don’t understand why Kurt hasn’t gone yet, Charles said in the letter that it might be because it’s time for harvest but that’s not nearly as important as going to see the king, don’t you think?”

“You think he’s warning you about the King’s suspicions on Lord Marko?”

“Maybe his Grace is not happy about my stepfather’s uh… tardiness and he’s been putting pressure on Charles… I don’t feel good about this, I- I think I should go with you.”

As soon as she started to speak about her concerns out loud she could see more clearly that she truly wanted to go to her brother first, see if he was safe as he claimed and then head towards Westchester.

“I’m scheduled to depart next week, my lady, do you think you will be able to travel by then?”

Even if her leg gave her the greatest pain, Raven still said yes, she had to go. Now that she had made up her mind she could only think of seeing Charles again.

“I’ll call for your second in command then.”

Lady Munroe stood up and left the room to make arrangements. Raven was restless until Angel arrived with news about the few soldiers they had left, she asked her to tell them that whoever was able to travel to the Capital would do so, the others would stay in the Munroe’s hold to recover from wounds.

As Raven gave Angel instructions to prepare for travel, she grabbed a piece of paper and ink to write the response for her brother.

_‘Dear Charles,_

_Oh how I miss you and I am sorry for making you worried. My army was defeated and me and Angel are only alive thanks to Lady Munroe’s care. Excuse my late response but my leg was keeping me from everything. Don’t worry, it feels much better now even though I can barely take a couple of steps before I have to hold onto someone.  
I am happy to inform you, dear brother, that I am to travel with Lady Munroe’s party to the Capital to meet the new king, hoping that in this way he knows where my allegiance are.   
I am counting the days until I see you again and hug you after all this time, Charles, I hope I meet you in good health, safe and comfortable.   
We shall meet each other soon, please wait for me._

_Raven.-‘_


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you a prince?”
> 
> “Only a lord like you.” Charles smiled at the boy and crouched down to meet his height. The boy had Erik’s eyes and he was still blushing at the attention Charles was giving him.
> 
> “Look like prince.”
> 
> “I’m Charles, little lady Wanda… oh, I mean, princess Wanda and prince…?” Charles bowed a bit to both the children, which made them gasp adorably.
> 
> “I’m Pietro! You a prince!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ lmao it took me way less to finish this chapter, I mean less than I thought it would.
> 
> So let me give you a huge heads up: trigger warning for Shaw/Charles in this chapter, definitely abusive behaviour and also threats with a knife and Shaw being a disgusting asshole, so TRIGGER WARNING, again. That scene is in italics because it's a dream if you want to skip.
> 
> Note 2: It's SO DIFFICULT to write young children????? I had to watch 673 videos of two-year-olds so I could check their speech and all that but it was still hard for me to translate into the text, I'm sorry if I failed. But just so you remember, Wanda and Pietro are supposed to be 2 years old, babies<3
> 
> How are you all doing? Thank you once more for all the love and kudos you've given this work, it's getting longer than I had planned but I promise to finish it.  
> Here in my country we're still under kind of a lockdown but you know, still keeping social distancing and not leaving the house as much as possible. I haven't been able to work because of the pandemic so I've had a bit more time to write.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

Erik felt his heart was going to jump out of his chest when the knock on the door was followed by the General and two maids that brought two children inside. As soon as he saw them, he took a step closer but the twins beat them to it and when they recognized him they ran so fast to him that he had to put his right knee on the floor to keep from falling.

“Papa!” the twins screamed and hugged him tightly. Wanda kissed his face a hundred times and Pietro was positively climbing him until he attached himself to Erik’s shoulder and arm.

“Papa, I wasn’t scared!” Wanda’s eyes were glassy but she didn’t cry, her tiny hands were on each of Erik’s cheeks to force him to look at her. Erik couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Papa, ride horse, yes?” Pietro asked without leaving his place in Erik’s shoulder.

“Yes, but you have to rest first.” Erik made an effort not to sound so emotional, but he could hear his voice shake with how relieved he was of having his children with him now.

“Noooo, no tired,” both of them said at the same time, clinging to him for dear life.

It was past midnight now, General Howlett had probably preferred to ride into the castle at that time and not wait until the morning. His soldiers had informed Erik of the arrival and since he hadn’t been sleeping yet, he quickly dressed and went to the room they had instructed Howlett to take the twins.

“General, I thank you and your party for your service, please go rest.”

The tall soldier only nodded and left the room to instruct the soldiers that had come with him.

“Kitty, Jubilee, my children will sleep with me tonight; we have arranged rooms for you to rest tonight, tomorrow we’ll rearrange, when these two are well-rested and fed,” he addressed the maids in charge of the children. The two girls nodded and bowed and before they could leave the room, Erik spoke to them again, “You must know how grateful I am for your service.”

He bowed slightly, which made the girls blush and gasp a little, Kitty’s response was a deeper bow than his and a stutter, “please your Grace, it’s an honor! And they behaved so well when the General told them where we were coming.”

“It’s our job, your Grace.” Jubilee spoke in a more solemn voice. Erik smirked when he recalled how playful the girls were around the children. He knew back when he asked them to take care of the children while he went to war that they would refuse to run away or let Logan take the children to the Capital alone, they were loyal not even to Erik first but to Wanda and Pietro.

“Go sleep, we while talk tomorrow.” The girls went out of the room and he was left alone with his children, who had been quiet for a moment there.

Wanda was now cuddling his neck and Pietro could not hold him tighter with his tiny hands.

“We sleep with papa?” Wanda asked.

“I know you’re all grown up now but tonight I want to have you close, yes?”

“Papa, it’s warm here.” Pietro said, commenting on the weather in the city. They were used to the colder weather in the North, so Erik hoped they wouldn’t find it so hard to live through a summer in the castle.

He took them to his chambers and let them play in the bed for a while until they were too tired to keep jumping up and down. Pietro tried, in his limited two-year-old babbling, how they had passed a big waterfall on their way down and Wanda had almost convinced him there were mermaids who sang pretty songs to drown children in the lake.

Erik had to wheeze when Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother and said ‘mermaids are in stories, silly’, and then Pietro said something Erik couldn’t even understand.

“Your old man is tired, make room for me so I can rest,” he headed to where the twins were and let them pick a spot on the bed, which was big enough that Pietro would shift in his sleep and never even touch Wanda or Erik with his restless feet.

He was glad he had ordered everything that belonged to Shaw to be sold or given away, he didn’t care as soon as the things the tyrant had touched were away from him. Those first few nights Erik spent in that room he couldn’t stop thinking about how disgusting it was that Shaw had slept there, had Charles sleep with him against his will, or even forced upon.

Erik was maybe being presumptuous? Assuming Charles hated Shaw as _he_ hated the man? Charles had told him how cruel Shaw had been with his body, the cuts, the mistreatments, but even then… could it be possible that Charles had at least liked his husband? Erik’s stomach turned at the thought but felt that he had no right, he had had his wife Magda, whom he had loved deeply after all, what gave him the right to be jealous of Charles’ marriage? What if he had been fine with it at first?

What did Charles truly feel for Shaw? Could it be possible to love such a man? Charles had been quick to blame himself for Shaw’s cruelty towards him and never really spoke with actual hate of him. Despite every horrible thing he had inflicted on Charles, the younger remained careful with his words, perhaps scared of Sebastian Shaw’s mere memory as a result of years of abuse.

Erik would work hard to wipe that off from Charles’ mind and body.

He thought of that time after the feast every day, how Charles had been whispering sweet words into his ear, how warm he felt under his touch and how he had pleaded him to stay, yet all the pleasure he felt just from thinking about it was taking from him as the image of Shaw doing that to Charles took over.

As Wanda stirred a bit, Erik shook his head trying to erase the disgusting feeling. He took a look at his children, sleeping peacefully by his side.

Now that they were with him it was easier to focus on his next goal: giving Charles his home back.

**

_Charles’ heart started beating faster as the knife approached his thigh. His husband, kneeling in front of him wore a wicked smile and a glint in his eyes made him shiver._

_“Stay still, love,” Sebastian told him with a soft voice, the cold knife pressing against the tender skin._

_He didn’t dare move or breathe, he was frozen in place and not a single tear would come out of his eyes._

_“Always so obedient, so pretty to look at.”_

_Charles didn’t answer but he felt his hands grab the sheets on the bed he was sitting on._

_“I’m going to give you a beautiful mark, my love,” Sebastian stood up pulling the knife away from him, “a kiss first.”_

_Charles obeyed in silence. He pressed a kiss on Sebastian’s lips standing on his toes, his own lips barely opening so his husband could enjoy as he knew he wanted to. It would end sooner if he behaved and did as told, and Charles knew how to do that._

_“The one I gave you looks so nice on your neck, love, it makes me want to ravish you.”_

_“Please…” Charles spoke finally, softly and trembling._

_His husband took the knife firmly in his hands again and made Charles lay back in the bed, spreading his legs. With a sudden movement he took Charles’ right ankle and brought him closer to the edge of the bed. Charles gasped when the knife touched his inner thigh again._

_“Do you want me, love?”_

_“Yes, always.” Charles answered without thinking. Thinking meant doubting and if he doubted Sebastian would notice._

_“Put your ankle here,” he commanded patting his shoulder. Charles once again did as he was told._

_He was still wearing a light tunic that slipped down towards his middle as he raised his leg._

_The knife traveled down from Charles’ ankle to his knee and then again stood in the same spot on his inner thigh._

_“Are you lying to me?”_

_“No, Sebastian.” There was something wrong in his husband’s tone, something different that Charles didn’t like. “I have never lied to you, husband.”_

_“That’s why I was so surprised.”_

_“What?”_

_“You’ve always been so good, so pretty to look at, so mine…”_

_The knife moved a bit and Charles felt the pinch of the tip digging into his skin._

_“S-Sebastian, what do you mean?”_

_“Open your legs.”_

_Charles did so but he couldn’t stop shaking now._

_“Take me, Sebastian, my husband, my king… my love.” Charles said, forcing his voice to sound calm._

_“Spread your legs wide…”_

_Charles’ heart stopped for a second, his instinct was to run but his body refused to move and the weight of Sebastian was too much for him to push away. This was strange. The knife dug a little further breaking the skin._

_“Did you think I would never know you did this for Lehnsherr?”_

_Sebastian’s voice sounded sharp and cold as the knife he held, and before Charles could even think of moving, his husband held him down with strength he hadn’t seen before._

_“I know everything, my love, and unfortunately I can’t stand the thought of him being where I have been.”_

_Sebastian held the knife up and just when Charles was going to scream, it stabbed him in the thigh._

He woke up with a scream in the darkness.

He was alone and there was a very dim light coming from the window, it was still before sunrise.

That was new.

A memory mixed with a nightmare, what a horrible feeling.

He checked his thigh, it was normal, nothing new apart from the scar he had from that wound Sebastian had given him. It hadn’t been like the nightmare of course, Sebastian had teased him and commanded him to stay quiet. The king said that this mark would be proof that Charles belonged to him and no one else.

_“If anyone ever dares to spread tales about you, I’ll simply ask about this scar. It’s to protect you, my love. It looks lovely.”_

His hands were shaking and sweating so he went to the sink to wash his face trying to forget Sebastian’s voice filled with eyes as he said that…

It was impossible, Sebastian never knew, there was nothing to be afraid of. And he was dead anyway, dead and away from him forever.

Charles breathed deep a few times trying to relax himself, he had been having nightmares the last weeks and they usually were about Sebastian but they had never been something like this, like in reality Sebastian could come and kill him after finding out about him and Erik.

He doesn’t like thinking about that scenario, as impossible as it might be now that his husband was dead for good. It made him fidget in frustration at the thought of not being able to control this.

Later that day Charles could feel the effects of not sleeping very well, his body was slow and lethargic and the weight of the necklace on his shoulders didn’t help at all. He was ready to go back to his rooms when Emma came walking towards him and hooked her arm around his.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Another letter?”

“No, dear. I wanted to know if you wanted to make me company, I want to introduce you to some people.”

“Oh, Emma, I must look horrible right now, I haven’t slept very well and-“

“You look fine, it’s nothing too demanding, come.” Emma didn’t wait for an answer and guided him through the halls towards one of the big meeting rooms in the first floor.

The room was guarded by two of the members of the Royal Guard so Charles almost rolled his eyes at Emma for making him think he was actually meeting some noble people instead of Erik.

When they entered the room they were met with two different and very tiny voices.

“Papa, Pietro no play!”

Charles looked around but could only see Erik to the right, the children’s voices were coming from behind the furniture.

“Wanda, look, a prince!”

A child with white hair came into view with curious eyes and was quickly followed by a little girl with curly brown hair who went to grab Erik’s hand. The king was smiling at them.

So these were Erik’s children.

Charles felt a bit nervous for some reason. He hadn’t had the opportunity to be around small children for too long but he generally liked them. Even though he had never particularly thought about becoming a father -almost impossible in his position as male consort- he guessed it was something that he had to take into account now.

Of course Erik would want his children close to him and not hidden away in the North were he couldn’t protect them. Now they were going to live there with their father, at least for some time while Erik secured power and alliances, and Charles had completely forgotten about them while worrying about Raven and their home.

“Aren’t you going to say hi, little ones?” Emma teased the children and the boy blushed, the little girl –Wanda, as her brother had called her- giggled but didn’t live her father’s hand.

“Hello, Emma,” Wanda said in a polite little voice, echoed by her brother who gave Charles quick glances.

“Hello, children, you’re much taller than I remembered.”

“Papa, is he a prince?” Wanda asked Erik.

Charles smiled at her and for some reason he didn’t dare looking at Erik. The little boy came closer to him and looked at the necklace covering his upper body with curiosity.

“Are you a prince?”

“Only a lord like you.” Charles smiled at the boy and crouched down to meet his height. The boy had Erik’s eyes and he was still blushing at the attention Charles was giving him.

“Look like prince,” the girl said as a matter of fact standing now by her brother’s side, she was slightly taller and had the same beautiful eyes but a bit darker. “I’m Wanda, who are you?”

“I’m Charles, little lady Wanda… oh, I mean, princess Wanda and prince…?” Charles bowed a bit to both the children, which made them gasp adorably.

“I’m Pietro! You a prince!” the boy announced happily.

Charles smiled widely at them, they had no idea Charles had been formally a prince consort, yet here they were calling him one and making him grin.

“That pretty,” Wanda pointed at his necklace and came closer to touch one of the longest chains that fell from his shoulder.

“Wanda, be-“ Erik started, by Charles waved at him to let her touch.

“Do you like it?” he asked the girl, her brother did the same and poked the heavy and solid part that rested on his left shoulder.

“Shiny!” Pietro said walking around Charles to check if it covered his back too, “it’s armour?”

“You could say that.” Charles winked at Pietro, who giggled and ran away towards the piece of furniture he was using as his hiding place before.

“Pietro, play!!” Wanda went after him as they got distracted with all the things in the room.

Charles only then saw the two girls standing close to the windows, they were probably the maids in charge of the children.

“Oh,” Charles whispered and bowed to Erik, in his surprise at meeting the children, he had forgotten to address him properly, “I’m sorry, your Grace, your children caught my attention.”

“No need,” Erik looked at him with a relaxed smile that made Charles’ stomach flutter as if he was a ridiculous teenager. He gave Emma a look that Charles supposed meant ‘leave us’, but as he was ready to avoid being alone, he looked around him: the two maids, Emma, and the children were still present.

He let Erik come closer to him as Emma walked away to see the children and ask them questions about their travel south. It had been several days since he had been alone with Erik and his resolution was weak this time.

His body wasn’t helping either, he still felt tired and uncomfortable with the lack of sleep of the last week and the nightmare he had had last night was lingering in his mind making him anxious.

“They called you pretty,” Erik told him in an intimate tone, keeping a safe distance but making sure he would be the only one hearing that.

“They are very cute, your Grace, congratulations.”

Erik smiled and nodded but then changed his expression to worry, “did something happen? You look tired.”

“No, your Grace, I’m fine.”

“Charles…”

“It’s only that I haven’t been sleeping well, it must be that I’m anxious for my sister’s arrival.” Charles had received Raven’s letter a few days ago saying that she was going to travel with Lady Munroe to the Capital so he couldn’t stop thinking about meeting his sister again; this wasn’t the reason for his tired state, obviously, but he used what he could to distract Erik from insisting on the real reason.

“I’ll tell McCoy to pay you a visit.”

“Do I look so bad, your Grace?” he teased a bit.

“Never. The complete opposite, I would say.”

Years without seeing each other had given Erik the ability of teasing back, apparently. Charles could feel his cheeks getting warmer. It was ridiculous, really.

“No need for Hank, your Grace, as my sister gets closer, my nights will get more peaceful.”

“Is there anything else you need? Can I help ease your heart?”

“Yes, your Grace, you can, it would be lovely, but… you shouldn’t.” it was Charles’ turn to tease back, slipping a suggestion there that Erik caught immediately and made him gulp.

When he noticed Erik was going to get closer, he took a step back and bowed to leave.

Just when he was going to reach for the door, it opened showing lady Jean Grey holding a letter and with furrowed brows.

“You’re here, good,” she said with a disdain Charles couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow at. “Your Grace, a letter arrived, I thought it would be better if you called for a meeting.”

 _She’s going to be trouble for me one way or the other. What happened now_?, Charles tried not fidgeting in his place, staying there not looking at Erik.

The King instructed the maids to take the children to the gardens so they could play, leaving him, Jean Grey, Charles and Emma in the room. Charles had to hide a smile when Wanda and Pietro waved at him and Emma on their way out.

“I’ll take my leave, your Grace.” Charles said, ignoring what lady Grey had said.

“It concerns you, my lord, the letter came from Westchester.”

Charles’ heart skipped a beat at that and had to lower his eyes not to show nervousness. Emma stood in place by his side while Erik read the letter and let a sigh out almost rolling his eyes. He nodded at Jean Grey and she left the room to get the other lords together in the Council room.

“Did he give an excuse for his absence?” Charles asked when they were alone with Emma.

“Hardly. He’s requesting us to send you back.”

So he’s not planning on coming to the Capital.

“Then he’s not coming,” Emma said crossing her arms, speaking Charles’ fear. If Marko refused to show up and swear loyalty, he would put Charles in a difficult position and people would trust him even less.

Erik handed him the letter so he and Emma could read.

_To his Royal Highness, protector of the Main Lands and Lord of the Iron Mines:_

_This humble lord requests the presence of his beloved stepson as he is dearly missed by his mother, to spend his mourning period around family and home. I hope my letter finds you in good health and clear head to command the kingdom. I also ask that my absence is for now excused as I have other matters more pressing holding me in Westchester.”_

This doesn’t make any sense. Kurt was practically insulting Erik with his lousy letter, not apologizing at all and demanding Charles’ presence. Was he behaving like this on purpose? Trying to provoke Erik’s wrath? Why? This wasn’t like him, why would he need Charles in Westchester when he could stay at court looking for a new lord or lady to marry? Kurt had always thought that was Charles’ fate and nothing more, hiding him away back at home would serve no purpose other than just controlling him.

“We’re going to hold Council but it’s Charles’ choice in the end.”

“No.” Erik said before Charles could answer.

“How are you going to justify keeping me here?” Charles asked him patiently, not to make Erik angry.

“Everyone sees you as a hostage, let’s go with that.”

“Kurt doesn’t care about me, Erik, you could have me killed right now and he would barely pretend to be upset about it.”

Erik wanted to answer but only sighed and bit the inside of his mouth in frustration.

“For some reason it is extremely attractive hearing you call him by his name,” Emma interrupted with her silky voice.

That made Charles blush at his slip, clearly too comfortable around Emma and Erik not to worry about honorifics.

“We should head to the Council room, but first I need your decision, Charles, so I can work something with the King.”

Charles gave Emma a look while he took a couple of seconds to decide. If he chose to go back to Westchester he wouldn’t be really safe, as he had said before Kurt didn’t care about him if he couldn’t take advantage of a good marriage, he would be held there forever without any actual power over his own house. If he decided to stay, Erik would keep him safe while he took Westchester but it would mean his entire family would be named traitor for demanding things from the king without officially swearing loyalty as protocol dictated.

“I want to stay here.” Charles answered finally, it was the safest choice, and above all, Raven was heading to the Capital now, he couldn’t go back home and stay separated from her again. Besides, he couldn’t keep Erik interested in him if he was far away again for what could perfectly be a year or more.

“What are you planning?” Erik asked, easing the tense look he had been holding while Charles thought.

There was a knock on the door to let them know the guards were waiting for them to head to the Council room.

“Nothing dramatic, your Grace.” Emma smiled at them and guided them to the door with confidence.

Charles trusted her but he didn’t like not knowing what was going to happen.

Once they were in the room, Charles entered following Erik and Emma, holding his eyes down to the floor and keeping a safe distance behind not to offend anyone. Charles figured being in the Council room was insolence enough under his circumstances.

At Erik’s entrance, the lords and ladies stood up and bowed. Lord Stryker gave Charles a curious look that made him feel uncomfortable, General Howlett looked bored, Hank was shifting in his seat by Howlett’s side and Scott Summers was smiling at the King.

Jean Grey gestured at Emma and they all took their seats on one side of the table, leaving Charles standing up in front of them.

The weight of the body chain was heavier than ever, he was tired and sore due to lack of sleep, and he didn’t dare move a muscle although this time he kept his head high and his eyes glued to the wall behind Erik.

“We’ve called for a fast Council meeting because we have received letter from Lord Kurt Marko of Westchester requesting his stepson’s presence. In his letter, lord Marko fails to apologize for not swearing loyalty to the King, to add to the insolence of his demand.” Emma briefed the other lords, making it sound like she was as insulted as Erik should be.

“Lord Xavier, you hadn’t received letter from your lord father explaining his reasons?” Stryker asked when the members of the Council were allowed to speak.

“No, my lord Stryker, I only assumed he would explain sooner or later… I’m afraid I was mistaken.”

“Your father pretends to demand something from the King, what do you have to say?” as always, lady Grey wanted to blame him for Marko’s imprudence.

“My stepfather not only insults the King but also my family, I am as shocked as you are, my lady,” he said in a soft voice, but his head was high and proud, Kurt Marko was not going to have him back.

“So what should we do, your Grace, are you planning on returning him to lord Marko?” Lord Summer’s tilted his head looking at the king, who was listening to his Council in silence.

“Uh… if I may, lord Xavier is an element on our favor, your Grace, I don’t think it’s advisable simply giving him back.”

Stryker spoke as if he was a piece of furniture, but Charles didn’t let that affect him.

“I thought you were the heir of Westchester, lord Xavier, do you hold no responsibility for your father’s actions?” Jean Grey spoke with venom in her voice, still referring to Marko as Charles’ father.

“I don’t think it is possible to blame lord Xavier for Marko’s letter, Jean, unless he has a supernatural ability to communicate with him with no letters, which I’m thinking is not the case,” Emma’s answer made Jean Grey roll her eyes and purse her lips in annoyance.

“The heir is my stepbrother Cain, my lady, when I came to the Capital to marry my late husband I was informed that I could not inherit my home. This castle became my home and now I am at the Council’s service and the King’s decision,” as he said the last words, he bowed his head just a little bit.

“Make Marko come here and bend his stupid knee for once,” General Howlett spoke to Erik directly, by the way he said that he was losing his patience sitting at a Council, “and then give this little lord to him.”

That was one option, yet Charles was sure it would only buy them some time if Marko had decided not to swear loyalty already.

“I say give him back if Marko wants him so much, no offense, my lord, but it would serve as a gesture of good faith,” Summers spoke again and shrugged as if Charles was of no importance at all.

Erik straightened his back on his seat and spoke with a calm voice, “anyone else has anything to say before I make my decision?”

“I’d like his Grace to take into account my feelings on this,” Emma interrupted, turning in her seat to look at Erik.

Charles had no idea what Emma was going to say and hearing the word ‘feelings’ didn’t make him be less nervous.

“Speak,” Erik allowed, his eyes fixed on his First Advisor.

“It would be unfortunate to send lord Xavier away, your Grace. As you might have noticed, I have taken interest in him lately.”

“Interest?”

 _Oh, Emma_. Charles wanted to snort but he didn’t move.

“Once his mourning period is over, your Grace, I would love to have the honor of making him my betrothed.”


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles had never said anything, but Raven remembered how he tensed and lowered his eyes when the king’s voice reached a specific tone and how he had become a master at guessing what the king wanted in order to instruct servants and save them from a fit of rage; even when she had also seen her brother gently touch the king’s hand and smile at him to make him settle, she wasn’t sure it would work all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... it's been a month.
> 
> Would you believe me if I said I finished 11/12 pages in the first two weeks and then I almost ripped my hair off writing the final part, I'm so BAD AT THIS UGH.  
> As always I triple check all my chapters but something can and will always find its way into the final thing so all mistakes are mine, sorry!
> 
> Anyway, here you have the new one, thank you for reading and commenting to those of you who are still following this story<3

“Once his mourning period is over, your Grace, I would love to have the honor of making him my betrothed.”

Charles heard a “what?!” that came from Stryker it seemed, Erik was looking at Emma in a way he couldn’t really decide if it was annoyed or amused and Charles saw Scott Summers and General Howlett exchange a shrug as if it wasn’t important for them.

Jean Grey raised an eyebrow in careful disbelief, she wasn’t going to voice her opinions this time.

“M-my lady, you’ve never-“ Stryker tried to make a point but Emma just smiled at him.

“I’ve never shown any interest in marriage, I know, but spending some time with Lord Xavier once again after all this time… you would agree his company would make a lady or lord change their mind, wouldn’t you, Lord Stryker?”

Charles felt his face warm, Emma was enjoying this little teasing game too much. Well, at least it meant Stryker wouldn’t be coming near him now.

“But my lady-“

“Any objections to lady Frost’s… declarations, lord Stryker?” Erik finally spoke keeping his voice calm.

“N-no objections, your Grace, just… I was hoping-“ Stryker made a pause to sigh, admitting his defeat, “No, your Grace, of course not. As long as we keep tradition and respect mourning time.”

“Have we asked the little lord?” General Howlett asked. It almost made Charles roll his eyes: now he cared about Charles’ opinion when he had no problem suggesting they handed him back to Marko five minutes ago.

“I am not little, sir.” Charles spoke, with his soft consort voice, but firm in his words.

“Huh?” the general raised an eyebrow at him.

“I am twenty-two years old, the mourning consort of the late king, I am not ‘little’.”

“I suggest you to be more respectful, lord Xavier.” Lady Jean Grey said this time, not missing an opportunity to antagonize him. On her side, Howlett actually chuckled at him and nodded.

“I am respectfully correcting the General, my lady; I do believe the whole base of how nobility works is courtesy… it should go both ways.” Charles bowed his head, not giving more space for arguments, “I’ll take my leave, your Grace.”

When Charles looked back at Erik, he saw the smirk on his mouth and made him tremble a little bit. He almost wished he hadn’t spoken up this time as he felt the sudden need to kiss him.

“First tell me,” Erik shifted in the chair, “what do you think of lady Frost’s proposal?”

Charles gave Emma a quick look and smiled back, “it’s such an honor the First Advisor has laid eyes upon me, if she doesn’t mind waiting until my mourning time ends…”

“I waited five long years to have your friendship again, a few weeks are nothing. I think the king and the Council will agree with me.”

Charles had to lower his head this time, against his will, afraid he would be caught blushing by the whole Council and Erik. Emma actually winked at him to finish her teasing.

He heard Erik clear his throat and let Charles go so the Council could finish. Charles didn’t dare give him a last look to see if Emma’s words had made him react visibly or not.

Of course she had said that to tease Erik too. No wonder she was his First Advisor, Emma was fearless.

**

Raven felt her leg protest against the movement of the horse but not in sharp waves anymore, she had been ignoring it for hours now, afraid of making any faces that could lead Lady Munroe to make her get inside the carriage again. It was a bit humiliating, even if her leg needed rest every few hours.

Angel was riding by her side, her long side braid moving to the rhythm of her own horse. The scar she now had on her right cheek was looking much better. She had been cut by a sword that was luckily too far away to actually do any vital damage, leaving her with a big cut from temple to cheek that she didn’t mind at all, happy that the sword hadn’t cut off her nose or an eye.

“How are you, my lady?” she asked getting a bit closer so she didn’t have to raise her voice.

“I might need to rest in a moment, but the pain is not as intense. By the time we reach the Capital, I’m going to be able to run to greet my brother.”

“I don’t think that’s how these injuries work,” Angel said with a knowing look, “we’re only a couple days away. Are you a magical creature that can heal a broken leg in days?”

“Shut up.” Raven rolled her eyes.

Lady Munroe approached them in her own tall black horse, she was wearing simpler robes for travel and her hair was tied back in an elegant knot on the top of her head as it was custom for her lands. She was such a beautiful woman that it made Raven feel like a street cat sometimes.

“My lady Darkholme, Commander Salvadore, we’re going to stop in the next inn to rest and eat, if you please.”

“Surely, my lady.”

“My explorers tell me the King’s rangers have taken custody of the roads to keep thieves and criminals away, so it shouldn’t take us longer than three days to reach the Capital.”

“They’ll inform the king then.”

“Yes, I have given instructions to let the rangers know who I travel with.”

“I’m afraid I’m not an important lady.”

“Your brother still holds an important title… as decorative as it may be, it’s better they know who they’re going to escort into the city.”

Raven hid a smile at the word ‘decorative’, that wouldn’t please Charles. He didn’t like feeling helpless and useless so he usually did the best he could with what little power he had been given as prince consort. Raven had never seen someone deal with King Shaw’s particular behavior as successfully as Charles had done.

Raven had never known how to be diplomatic, her area was sword and shield and a battlefield on top of a horse; for this reason she had often avoided dealing with the King if it wasn’t to train soldiers or manage issues related to the army whenever she was in the castle to visit. All things considered she had never trusted Shaw as king, much less with her brother’s happiness.

Charles had never said anything, but Raven remembered how he tensed and lowered his eyes when the king’s voice reached a specific tone and how he had become a master at guessing what the king wanted in order to instruct servants and save them from a fit of rage; even when she had also seen her brother gently touch the king’s hand and smile at him to make him settle, she wasn’t sure it would work all the time.

Raven didn’t want to think about how Shaw behaved with Charles in private, she hadn’t seen bruises in any of her visits but she heard _rumors_ and the first time she had been so angry Charles had to keep her in his room to calm her down. She had almost said out loud that she would cut his hands if he dared make Charles suffer when her brother had quickly made her shut her mouth.

_“Raven! Please… you’ll get us in unnecessary trouble.” He had whispered close to her face so they wouldn’t be heard from outside._

_“You haven’t said it’s not truth!”_

_“What if it is? He’s my husband and the king!”_

_“Charles, you can’t let him-“_

_“Raven, I promise I can handle it.”_

_Raven had been seething, but her brother’s intense blue eyes staring back at her with no hesitation made her take deep breaths._

_“Besides, I don’t like that you play older sibling,” Charles said with half a smile and putting his soft hands on hers._

_“You’re less than two years older than me and I’m stronger, I might as well- ouch!” Charles had slapped her hand as an answer._

_“I’m still older than you, little sister.”_

_Raven had stayed quiet then, her eyes glued to Charles’ face, she didn’t want to imagine the moment he could not handle the king’s temper and ended up beaten or worse…_

_“I know what you’re thinking, stop it.” Charles brought her hands to is cheek to calm her down. Raven had never known how he did that, how he could tell what she was thinking by just looking._

_“You can’t possibly know that.”_

_“You’re thinking what is poor feeble Charles going to do when his husband beats him up and he can’t defend himself.”_

_“Well, it’s a valid question. What_ are _you going to do? Fight him? He’s so much taller and stronger than you, Charles.”_

_“I don’t need to fight him, I need to keep him happy and I can do that.”_

_“But what if-“ Raven sighed and lowered her voice, she wished this wasn’t something she would have to offer Charles now that he was married already, “at least let me teach you how to use a knife.”_

_“No.”_

_“Charles…”_

_“If I’m caught with one it will be worse than not having a knife at all.”_

_“I can teach you how to hide it, you’d only need to use it in case he gets too… violent,” she gulped, “do it for me, so I can sleep better at night.”_

Charles had given her a look of understanding and had kissed her forehead. She had only had a handful of opportunities to teach him how to use a knife and had asked Angel to buy a small one from the city market that Raven sharpened herself to give Charles as a present.

When King Shaw had sent Charles into hiding during the war with Lehnsherr, Raven had not had the chance to make sure if he had it with him, and now with the new king she wasn’t so sure Charles would be able to conceal it.

Raven hoped the new king didn’t give Charles reason to try and get a knife.

**

Charles was walking by himself down the hall when he heard Erik call his name from a door that lead to a big room full of tapestry telling the history of the Main Lands. He was guarded by a blond soldier Charles remembered was part of the Royal Guard.

The hall was tinted orange due to the sunlight at the time of the day and Erik’s hair looked red coupled with his dark burgundy robes.

Charles wanted to run to his arms and kiss him, he had been wanting that since the awful nightmare with Sebastian two nights ago. He felt so lonely and tired that he found himself craving Erik’s embrace.

“Your Grace.” Charles gave a simple bow.

“Come with me, please,” he didn’t wait for Charles’ answer and opened the door for him. The guard stood outside but Erik instructed him again, “Sir Alex, come inside, Lord Xavier doesn’t think it is appropriate that the king and the mourning consort are alone in a closed space.”

The guard, Alex Summers if Charles remembered correctly, was Scott Summers’ brother. They both lived in the Capital now that Erik was king but they were part of a big northerner family famous for their knights.

If Alex was Scott’s brother then it made sense if he gave him information, even if they were trusted people for Erik. Charles had to be careful.

“Have you thought about what kind of building you would like, my lord?” Erik asked taking Charles off his thoughts.

“I have been thinking… the city could use a new library and I would love that, but I believe the people’s needs rest more in food and income than in books after the war. A new market place would help, it doesn’t have to be a big building and it wouldn’t take as long to build.”

“A market place. That could be useful. I’ve been around the city and there is a small market on a street but it’s very crowded and there are lots of thieves.”

“The City Watch wouldn’t have to divide to cover such a vast territory if they can focus in one place, it would be easier to control.”

Erik nodded while he pondered over Charles’ proposal, it wasn’t a huge project but it was good to start. Charles had seen poor and hungry people on the streets when Sebastian was king on the few times he was allowed to accompany him, and he didn’t think it was getting any better now that the war was over and there was a new king.

Common people did not worry about who the king was as long as they could feed their families and live their lives in peace.

“It’s a good option, I’ll speak with my architects.”

Erik made a subtle movement and took one of the longest chains in his necklace, a sign Charles had learned meant he felt the need to touch him.

The problem was they were not alone, Alex Summers was still standing behind them close to the door. Charles gave him a quick look but the guard didn’t move nor look at him, his eyes were dutifully locked to the front.

“Your Grace…” Charles said in a tone that begged Erik to stop. There wasn’t much he could do, if he rejected him and the guard saw that, the rumors of his audacity would leak fast and Erik would lose respect as ruler. He didn’t move and lowered his head.

Erik was quiet, he ran his long fingers over the links of the chain that crossed Charles’ chest, and he swore he could feel the warmth from his fingers under his clothes. Charles didn’t notice he had started to tremble a bit. He wasn’t scared though; it was anticipation, if Erik didn’t stop himself…

The King took a step closer and Charles took one back but didn’t look up, he didn’t dare see Erik’s eyes.

“Do you think a king should do as he pleases?” Erik asked him. Sir Alex at the door didn’t move a muscle.

“No, your Grace.” He answered boldly but kept his head low.

“How come?”

“A king is responsible for his people,” he lowered his voice this time. “So not as he pleases, but as he pleases as long as it doesn’t endanger the kingdom.”

“I think I have only done as I please without thinking of consequences once in my life and it was to grant a very sweet request.”

_From you_. Charles could practically hear him say it, by the suggestive tone he was using, he most likely meant that first kiss they shared in Westchester, to which Charles had the decency to blush. They had been hiding in one of the rooms in the south tower of the house and Charles had asked him to kiss him. He had seen it in Erik’s eyes, they both wanted it, no one was around and they were young.

_“Kiss me.” Charles whispered to him, touching Erik’s face with his fingertips._

_Erik had slowly pushed him against the door and asked, “Is that what you really want?”_

_“Yes.” Charles answered immediately with a smile, getting closer to encourage him._

_It hadn’t been his first kiss but it was the first one that he had been so willing to give. Erik held him in his arms and kept kissing him with such hunger that made him moan into his mouth. He put his arms around Erik’s neck and brought him down to caress his auburn hair._

_“Have mercy on me, my lord.”_

_Charles giggled at Erik’s words and gave him short kisses that the other received gladly. They stayed in that dark cold room until their lips were swollen and had to go back. Charles hadn’t seen Erik smile that way since he had met him only weeks ago._

Charles closed his eyes for a second when Erik’s hand lightly touched his cheek, forcing himself not to react to that. The presence of the guard made him feel awkward, on display, even if that was hardly a new sensation for him.

In the past his late husband hadn’t cared about guards being inside the chambers when he decided to have him, Charles had to get used to it as excruciatingly humiliating as it had been for him, only after Sebastian had finished undressing him he made them leave the room. The king did as he liked in Shaw’s mind. It was a show of power, Charles had understood after a while, Sebastian would always take the time to threaten the guards and servants not to stare at Charles too long or he would carve an eye out as punishment.

“Your Grace…” he tried once more with no success. Erik was decided then.

The King almost made him gasp with the sudden movement he made, Charles didn’t have time to register what happened when it was already over, Erik kissed him deeply for such a brief moment Charles caught himself going after it when Erik took distance. He couldn’t even enjoy it with how quick it had been.

_Fuck_ this man for always leaving him breathless, fuck him _hard_.

The guard was there in his spot, still no sign of movement. Charles wished he was just a statue that couldn’t speak.

“Apologies, my lord, I don’t know what came over me,” said the King hiding a smirk. Charles wanted to slap him and then kiss him again.

“Is it something you do often, your Grace?”

He knew he was blushing and it made him feel like a boy again yet he raised his eyes and tried to look as scandalized as someone in his position was allowed to be. He knew perfectly well that Erik didn’t do things like this but it was the only way he had to get back at him.

Erik the bastard just grinned at him and ignored the question.

“Don’t worry, lord Xavier, Sir Alex Summers is a loyal man, he knows what vows come with the Royal Guard position.” Erik said that as if he was talking about someone who wasn’t there, Summers had no reaction but a very subtle nod of his head.

Charles was left with a sudden kiss still warm on his lips and as breathless as he had been left when Erik had first kissed him all those years ago.

“Have mercy on me, your Grace,” Charles breathed out, repeating Erik’s words from that first kiss they had shared.

Erik let out a quiet sigh and then took Charles’ left arm to bring it to his face and kiss the inside of his wrist as he had done many times before, his eyes glued to his own.

Charles wanted to positively _beg_ to be kissed properly.

He was sure Erik could feel how hard he was breathing but he didn’t do anything else. The King bowed his head to him and left the room.

Only then Sir Alex moved to follow.

**

“I hope you do know what your vows as Royal Guard mean.”

“I do, your Grace, you don’t need to worry.”

“Good. Because you are the only one in that room, and if someone finds out I will know who it was.”

“Yes, your Grace.”

“You’ve truly proven to be a loyal man, Alex, thank you.”

Erik saw the young man hold his breath for a bit, he nodded proudly and kept walking with him until he left him alone in his rooms.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, especially while Charles was still tied to old tradition due to his position: he could not take part in any kind of indecent act or he would be punished and forbidden from ever marrying again. Erik was the king now but even he couldn’t overlook the law and tradition of this country if he wanted to be a respected ruler.

He didn’t regret doing that but now the need to touch and kiss Charles was so unbearable that he was two seconds away from running back and taking him in his arms to kiss him breathless.

Charles was fond of being kissed so intensely that after those first times back at Westchester he found himself counting the minutes to see him in private again. He responded so sweetly, his hands would often roam in his hair and Erik would take advantage of his height to cover him with his entire body and put his arms around Charles’ waist to pull him even closer. He didn’t stop kissing until his lips felt numb and then Charles would always do something to make him do it all over again.

Now he was the king and all he could do was steal kisses and wait and see Charles walking around being the most beautiful creature in the world still wearing that necklace that marked him as the dead king’s husband. Even in death Shaw pestered him.

It made him feel like a young boy who had no control over his own life, even though he had fought hard to do exactly that.

And then it was the Kurt Marko issue, with his pretentious letter demanding Charles’ return as if Erik would let him off his sight ever again.

He had ordered a letter to be sent ordering his presence once again but they hadn’t received an answer yet. Erik didn’t think Marko would even answer this time.

It didn’t matter, the sooner he claimed Westchester as part of his kingdom the faster he could give it to Charles as he had promised.

Two guards came to him as he kept walking, the shorter of the two spoke to Erik after bowing.

“Lady Munroe is going to come into the Capital in two hours, your Grace.”

“Good, please tell Lady Frost and the rest, we will receive the Lady in the throne room.” He didn’t tell the guard to tell Charles, if he told Emma she would make sure he was informed properly.

A while later as everyone gathered in the throne room, he saw Charles accompanied by one of his servants, the girl had fierce eyes and looked around her as if she was protecting Charles with her apprehension. Charles stood close to the second pillar with a group of nobles, among them he could spot Lady Simonson alone -her wife had to travel back to their home for important business-, and Lord Robert Drake, who greeted Charles with fondness, he was around Charles’ age if Erik wasn’t mistaken.

He sat on the throne and Emma took her place by the lower seat designated for the First Advisor, the rest of the Council was scattered close to the steps that lead to the throne itself.

There was a bit of expectation but Erik could not help looking at Charles from time to time to check: he was shifting and playing with his hands, it was subtle but Erik could notice.

Only after a moment, the big doors opened to show Azazel, his Captain of the Royal Guard, escorting Lady Munroe and her party.

The lady herself was walking towards them with her head high and elegant, her white hair tied in a top knot and flowy skirts marking every step she took; by her left there was a blonde young woman that Erik identified as Raven Darkholme walking with a heavy limp and being helped by a crane, he had seen her only from a distance years ago so he wouldn’t have been sure if it wasn’t for the injured leg. The other woman leading the group was a short brunette that looked way too delicate to be a soldier but she never left Raven’s side. Erik supposed she was her second in command.

The people in the room gave a simple bow as high lords and ladies were due. Lady Munroe lived a bit far from the Capitol but she was well known for being a good ruler and a wise ally, so most of the nobles from the Capital looked at her in admiration of her different clothes and her fame.

When they reached the closest spot to the throne, just in front of Erik, they all bowed to him, still lead by Ororo Munroe.

Erik did the best he could not to steal a look from Charles on his right, it would be too noticeable, he was very curious to see his reaction to his sister and apparently Raven had not spotted him yet.

“The Lady Ororo Munroe of Bronze, Lady Raven Darkholme of Westchester and their companions, your Grace, have come to salute the King and his Council and to pledge their allegiance to the crown,” Azazel announced in his mocking smile.

“It is good to see you, my lady Munroe, I hope your trip was safe. I see everyone has arrived in good spirits.” Erik said with a smile.

“Indeed, your Grace. Thank you for the reception on such short notice.”

“Please, we are pleased that you came before the night fell.”

Before she spoke again, Lady Munroe took a knee as her party did behind her. “Your Grace, I, Ororo Munroe of the lands of Bronze have come to swear loyalty to you, my home and my people bow to the crown, and my sword is now under your command.”

“Thank you, my lady, you’re an important part of the Main Lands, I could not make it prosper without your valuable help.”

Lady Ororo bowed once more and gave Raven a look to prompt her. The young woman took a step forward and bowed, taking her sword from the sheath, she positioned it in front of her anchoring I to the floor.

“Excuse this knight, your Grace, but since I cannot physically kneel, I offer my sword to you, me and what is left of my army have come to swear loyalty and answer for our part in the war.”

A mere formality of course, Erik had given pardons to all lords and ladies that fought for Shaw as long as they pledged for him now; he had no intention of sending her to trial if she wanted to stay on his side, especially if Charles was involved.

“I have promised to pardon lords and ladies that fought under the old king’s command, my lady. Do you swear to give your sword for the good of the realm?”

“I do, your Grace.”

“Rise, my lady, you and your army are welcomed back into the castle,” as Erik said it, Raven put her sword away and her own party stood up looking a bit relieved.

“It is an honor to meet such a famous commander, lady Darkholme.”

“The honor is mine, your Grace, please forgive my injury but as much as I wanted to force it to heal before we arrived, it was impossible.”

“It is good to know you’re on your way to full recovery.” It would have been an awkward first meeting between him and Charles’ sister if it had been private, but formalities and his crown avoided that. “Also, it is my pleasure to let you know your brother is expecting you.”

Erik gestured in Charles, direction and Raven followed his hand finally seeing her brother.

She didn’t wait for further instruction and went to him limping and clearly uncomfortable with her injury. Charles took a few steps towards her and they met halfway, falling into a hug that only family could give the prince consort in public during this time.

Erik saw the most blinding smile on Charles’ face as he hugged Raven and he could not help smiling pleased.

Lady Munroe spoke again to graciously divert the attention away from the siblings.

“Your Grace, my people and I have travelled for long hours, I would respectfully ask for your permission to rest.”

“My lady, of course, Lady Jean Grey will lead you to your accommodations, we will have a welcoming dinner tomorrow when you’re all well-rested.” Erik gestured Jean and she lead Lady Munroe and everyone that had come with her to the tower that they would be staying at.

Erik gave Charles and Raven a look but waited until the nobles started vacating the room after Azazel’s final dismiss. He approached them and Raven straightened as she saw him.

“Apologies for running, your Grace, it’s just that I’ve missed my brother very much and it’s been a while since I last was at court.” She didn’t let go of Charles’ arm.

“I understand perfectly. My lady Darkholme, we’ve given you a chamber closer to Lord Xavier, I think you’d be more comfortable there.”

“I would, thank you. I also want to thank you for taking care of my brother while I was away.”

Erik smiled at her and nodded.

“She likes to pretend she’s the older between the two, as you may notice.” Charles said in a playful way that made Erik soft inside. “I’ll take her to rest, your Grace,” he said then, with distance and appropriate tone.

“Yes, if you need help from McCoy please let him know.”

“Oh, I’ll need Hank for sure.”

Erik saw Charles roll his eyes adorably at her after bowing to him and walking towards the exit. He wanted to follow them and listen to their conversation, witness how Charles behaved with his sister but of course that was impossible.

The next day Erik had meeting and letters to write, there were a few problems in the North area of the kingdom that needed his attention, and it made him wish he could travel back home to enjoy the cold and the silence, he missed his birth place.

He had lunch with Wanda and Pietro, who were a bit fidgety and asking to be taken to see the city, they were not used to such big busy cities and they were too curious. He promised he would make time for them.

“Papa, can we see lake? It’s biiiiig!!” Wanda said picking an olive in her plate.

“We can touch water with feet, Papa?” Pietro joined his sister with the pleading, while Kitty helped him stay still but failed to hide a giggle at his words.

“If you eat all your food we can go one of these days.”

Later as they all got ready for the dinner with Lady Munroe and her party, Emma, Jean and Scott came to him with uncomfortable looks, Scott even looked scared.

“What is it now?”

“We’ve received letter from Marko. It’s… bad.”

“Great,” Erik sighed and opened the piece of paper that had the seal already broken preparing himself for bad news.

_May this letter be sent to all high lords and ladies who must know the truth._

_I refuse to bend my knee to this Usurper King due to his plotting and schemes against King Shaw, treason has no place in my house’s values and we shall not submit to it._

_I therefore regretfully inform that Lord Charles Xavier is no longer heir of Westchester as he has been disowned by his lady mother and myself. Lord Xavier has proven to be a traitor and he must pay for his crimes as the Council and the false King must do. They together planned the demise of King Shaw long ago, to then present himself as consort in order to gain information and help with the Northerner rebellion. Charles Xavier is commanded to return to Westchester to answer for the accusations made against him._

_My lords and ladies of the Main Lands, I, Lord Kurt Marko of Westchester, declare that we have but only one king and that is Derik Shaw I, rightful heir to the late King Sebastian who was betrayed by his prince consort and a pretender northerner savage._

_Lord Kurt Marko in the name of_

_King Derik Shaw.-_

  
He could hear Emma calling his name but he could not raise his eyes from the letter. He was angry and scared for Charles but also confused. Betrayed? What was Marko talking about? How did he find out about him and Charles? After all this time… it made no sense.

But it didn’t have to make sense for people to believe this letter, and surely it had already been sent to every high house in the Lands.

“Bring Ch- Lord Xavier and his sister, the Council too.”


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yet again, Lord Xavier, you’re here to answer some doubts.” 
> 
> Charles is surprised with new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a full 18-pages chapter but then I said, nah, I like my chapters being more or less the same length and I'd rather do a double update, so here I am updating on a /Sunday/
> 
> As always, I've triple-checked this but something can and will always slip past my revision. I apologize for any weird phrasing, English might not be my first language but I try to put my degree to good use lol

VIII.

He could hear Emma calling his name but he could not raise his eyes from the letter. He was angry and scared for Charles but also confused. Betrayed? What was Marko talking about? How did he find out about him and Charles? After all this time and after Shaw was dead… it made no sense.

But it didn’t have to make sense for people to believe this letter, and surely it had already been sent to every high house in the Lands.

“Bring Ch- Lord Xavier and his sister, the Council too.”

Erik waited impatiently until everyone was reunited, shifting in his seat but trying to conceal his insecurity. He was positive Charles had no idea this letter had arrived, nor that Marko apparently knew about them.

King Derik Shaw, that was Sebastian Shaw’s oldest son, a man Erik had seen only a few times, he had his father’s eyes and ambition, and according to the letter, had Marko as an ally to reclaim the throne.

Another war, more battles to come, being separated from his children and Charles… and because of this now he would not be able to give Charles Westchester as he had promised, yet another broken promise.

After all the years running away from Shaw’s grasp and getting an army together to fight back, Erik was tired, he wanted nothing more than being in peace, hopefully in his own home back in the Iron Mines with his children and Charles by his side.

His dream was simple but now he was king and had duties to the realm and a throne to protect.

Emma gave him worried looks, they couldn’t discuss much now that the lords and ladies gathered for the Council, this wasn’t something they could plan. He could only trust Charles’ quick thinking.

The now disinherited lord Xavier and his sister came into the room walking together guarded by Ser Darwin, another member of his Royal Guard close to Alex’s age. They all bowed to him and waited until the Council addressed them.

“Yet again, Lord Xavier, you’re here to answer some doubts.” Jean started, she usually took the lead with Council and Erik did not want to make her think he was taking Charles’ side, she was already very suspicious of him for some reason.

“I do not understand, my lady.” Charles answered giving Raven a quick look.

“We have received a letter from your stepfather accusing you of plotting the previous King’s demise, what do you have to say to that?”

As Jean spoke, Charles’ eyes became bigger and shocked, his already pale complexion turned a bit lighter and his hands were now grasping the fabric of his light blue tunic.

“What?” he managed to say.

“Lord Marko is accusing you of plotting against King Shaw and being a spy for the Rebellion that brought his defeat. What do you say to these accusations?”

“The rebellion this honorable Council was a part of?” it did sound absurd but Charles didn’t have any political power to protect himself from this, as much as the “Rebellion” had been the winning party. “As far as I know, my husband died in the battlefield by the current king’s sword.”

Erik could listen to a slight tremble in Charles’ voice but it was too subtle for people who didn’t know him well to notice.

“I am sorry to inform you, my lord, that you have also been officially disinherited.”

“What? That can’t be true!” Raven interrupted, struggling to stand with her cane.

“Raven, please. I don’t-“ Charles took a cautious step forward, “may I see this letter, my lady?”

“Surely.” Jean passed the letter to Darwin, who handed it to Charles.

The silence while Charles read was agonizing and Erik just wished he could spare him this whole situation.

“The accusations are quite severe, my lord, we simply ask for some clarity since the king is also involved in them.” Emma spoke this time with her soft voice, she wasn’t smiling.

“This says I plotted with the King against my husband. This is outrageous.”

“Did you or did you not, my lord?”

“No. Never. Am I being accused of plotting against my own husband with Lord Lehnsherr? While his Grace was miles away and I had no access to information nor to a way to send it? I was but his consort and nothing else, he never discussed issues with me.”

Erik added to Charles’ argument, “Lord Marko believes we managed to plan an entire conspiracy in a few weeks while I visited Westchester years ago, and months before Shaw even became king, which in my opinion sounds as absurd as stupidly careless.”

“His Grace visited our home for a few weeks while I helped my lady mother, he was there together with many other lords and lady Frost. I fear the next letter will also say another member of this conspiracy is the lady of the Diamond Pass?”

“We are not here to be mocked, my lord. Conspiracy is a very serious accusation-“

“Yet you imply with this that your current king was also part of this plan. Do you mistrust your King, my lady?”

“We know for a fact that the King is not to blame here.” Scott rushed to answer before Jean could continue.

“It is very convenient that I am being fully blamed when I have no political power or allies to defend myself.”

“Is there any proof to Marko’s words?” Logan said in a bored, impatient voice while fidgeting with a fancy cigar he had brought from foreign lands.

“It would be hard to prove, lord Xavier and I had no real opportunity to plot anything in that short time I was visiting his home.” Erik answered trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

“My stepfather says I presented myself as consort yet he does not remember I was married without the possibility of voicing opinions.”

“Seduction is a powerful tool, is it not?” Azazel spoke for the first time with his mocking grin. Erik trusted this man with his life but he wished he would not test Charles’ patience.

“Careful, your King is sitting right here, Captain.” Erik said in a strong tone, he was not going to let his own Council imply he had been seduced into plots and conspiracies like a stupid boy.

“If there are any doubts about my relationship to the current king, I must remind you that before I was accepted by my husband I went through all rituals and examinations and he was happy to hear I had never been with any other person before him.”

The absolute conviction of Charles’ words and tone made Erik raise an eyebrow, he was lying through his teeth of course. He had been with Charles multiple times until he was forced to leave. It had been months though until Erik heard Charles was to marry King Shaw and in that time he could have been able to hide the fact he was no longer a blushing virgin.

“A pretty thing like you could achieve so much with a bit of wit.” Azazel insisted.

“The king warned you, lord captain, I will not be so polite if you call my brother a thing again.” Raven threatened with ice in her words, Azazel gave her an amused smile.

“I would have never done that, lord Captain, Sebastian was my king and my husband and I loved him.”

Again that conviction in his words that made Erik doubt his entire existence. Charles was so good at this he wanted to applaud.

“You can interview guards, maids and servants and they will all tell you the same: I was loyal to him, I could not have planned anything against him.”

“What do you suggest we do, then, my lord?” Emma asked, Erik was sure he heard a tone of pride in her.

“I can only offer my word, my lady, and the King’s, if his Grace pleases.” Charles bowed to him in a sign of humbleness. He had fiercely defended himself in front of the Council, holding his own and not allowing them to disrespect him, yet he still needed Erik’s help to convince them.

“Lord Xavier is right,” Erik said finally, sighing, “if you pay any mind to this ridiculous accusation then you are also blaming me for conspiring against a dead king who lost the war. I believe Lord Marko is only attempting to agitate us now that there is another Shaw calling himself king.”

There was no easy way out of this, Marko and Derik Shaw had simply brought war against them.

“We will answer to this gossip with a simple announcement: I shall have both their heads and anyone else’s who wants to join them for rising up against the peace of the realm.”

**

Charles was sitting in the dark again, there was a knot in his stomach that would not let him eat or sleep and after tossing and turning for an hour he gave up on sleeping tonight.

It had been two days since he was brought to the Council and Charles had been taken by surprise with Kurt’s letter. There was no way he had seen that coming and now he was scared, everyone in the Council mistrusted him even after Erik dismissed the accusations and declared war against Westchester.

His home was going to go through another war and would probably be destroyed… his home that was no longer his to claim, disowned by that thief to make matters worse. It wasn’t as if that had been a surprise, he had lost rights to call himself Lord of Westchester back when he had married Sebastian, it was Kurt’s plan all along that he would take Charles’ home from his family since Charles would not be having children and Raven had no real interest in marriage yet.

Oh, his sister had been so worried about him. She had also been furious at Kurt’s betrayal. She had never trusted his intentions before but this was a new low according to her. And plain stupid.

She had been so worried about Charles’ nervousness that she had offered to stay with him again this night but his bed was not so big and he wanted her to sleep well so her leg healed faster.

The words he had said in front of Erik tasted bitter in his mouth every time he remembered them.

_Sebastian was my king and my husband and I loved him._

What had Erik thought of him when he said that? Would he be angry he was claiming to love another man? Would his patience disappear now that Marko made a mess with his letter? Would he refuse Charles his promise?

_No_. Erik loved him, he was sure of this. And he was sure he loved Erik back. He needed to tell him that sometime soon.

What could he do now then? His mourning period was still not done, and after swearing in front of the whole Council he and Erik had no previous relationship would make them look like liars if he were to suddenly claim he loved the king. They would not be able to be together now, at least not for a while until people didn’t think it suspicious.

He had been counting the days until his mourning period was done so he could literally run to Erik’s arms but that was a foolish, childish dream of his. He still didn’t learn that being in his position was far from simple.

He stood up to walk to the window to get some fresh air but even then his skin crawled with anxiety. He wasn’t sure anymore what he should do and what was safe. He had been careful all this time after Sebastian’s death just to be outsmarted by Kurt Marko.

He would not have peace until Marko was dead or far away from his home.

The whole castle was silent, it was late but not even midnight yet and he found himself restless. The impulse of running to Erik’s chambers was too strong…

What if he went? What would be so bad? Everyone already believed Charles to be a seducing traitor anyway.

He put on a light robe since the nights were growing warmer now and left his room. He walked around that floor for a while but the knot refused to leave his stomach.

_Do you think a king should do as he pleases?_ Erik had asked him a while ago and Charles had said no. No because we have to think about everyone else first, the realm, the people, the Council, the power…

Everything came before what they both wanted.

Charles sighed with determination and walked towards the King’s chambers.

**

Erik had been barely asleep when he heard a knock on the door and his Guard calling him. It was Alex on duty tonight. He went to the door and when he opened Erik almost gasped. Charles was standing by Alex’s side with his eyes down.

“I waited until they changed shifts,” Charles simply said referring to the guards, since Alex had already been witness to one kiss and instructed not to speak, it had been better that he waited until it was him who was guarding the king’s door.

Erik gave Alex a nod and let Charles inside, closing the door behind him and trusting Alex would not let anyone inside.

Charles was dressed in night clothes, a robe wrapping his frame in a careless way and his hair a bit messy, the waves in it making him look even more endearing, Erik wanted to reach and kiss him senseless.

“I got too comfortable,” Charles said with a shaky quiet voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought that being close to you would be enough to feel safe but… I was a fool, I should have seen this coming.”

“Marko’s stupid letter means nothing. I will take Westchester and give you your rights back, don’t worry.” Erik walked closer and to his surprise Charles didn’t back off.

“Everyone thinks I’m a traitor now… we’ll never be together,” Charles said that in a way that made Erik feel thorns gripping his chest.

“No, don’t- we’ve come so far, my love, please trust me,” Erik made Charles look up with both hands, his eyes were glassy with tears, “I am not going to break my promise this time.”

“You could die, Erik.”

“The dead king tried to have me killed for a long time and he didn’t succeed. I simply refuse to die until I marry you.”

Charles gave him a very small smile and then put his arms around Erik’s waist, hiding his face in Erik’s neck. He felt the other shaking a bit.

“I should not be here.” Charles whispered to his neck, making the skin there warm.

Erik wanted to say something but he was speechless now that Charles’ lips were leaving tiny kisses on his neck and jaw. A handful of stolen kisses would never match the feeling of Charles willingly going to his arms and giving him tiny kisses.

“Send me away.” Charles said but didn’t stop kissing; he slowly came close to Erik’s lips.

“No.”

Erik didn’t want to waste time with an elaborate answer, he put one arm around Charles’ waist and the other guided his face to give him a proper kiss; a deep, hungry kiss that he had been craving for longer than he cared to admit.

“Erik…” Charles whispered into his mouth as the kiss didn’t stop until they were both breathing hard. Erik’s hands clinging to Charles’ robe and feeling every beat of his heart in his chest.

“Don’t be cruel. I beg you, don’t make me stop now,” Erik told him before Charles had a chance to continue speaking and regret coming into his room.

“I’m tired of all this, I wa-want you… I want you and nothing else, I don’t want to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have the eighth chapter, I'll be updating the new one on Tuesday! Yay~  
> I'm sorry about that ~cliffhanger~ but it really felt like that had to go on it's own, for sexy reasons(?)
> 
> Can you believe I wrote ~12 pages of this in like ONE sitting? It must be the change of season, I hated winter but I got through it and now that it's getting warmer and there's *~sunlight~* I finally have some energy to write and do other things lmao where are my Summer people at??? *crickets*
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always VERY appreaciated, it's so nice to know people still keep up with this story of mine<3  
> Please be safe, practice social distancing, wear a mask and wash your hands! See you on Tuesday<3


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!!!! Here's the ninth chapter, hope you enjoy, but first a few importat notes!
> 
> -Ranking has gone UP!  
> -Please mind the following warning: mention of scars due to physical abuse via Shaw, I don't go into detail on how Charles got them but they are described.  
> -If smut isn't your thing you can skip almost the whole chapter until the last part when POV shifts to Charles.

“Erik…” Charles whispered into his mouth as the kiss didn’t stop until they were both breathing hard. Erik’s hands clinging to Charles’ robe and feeling every beat of his heart in his chest.

“Don’t be cruel. I beg you, don’t make me stop now,” Erik told him before Charles had a chance to continue speaking and regret coming into his room.

“I’m tired of all this, I wa-want you… I want you and nothing else, I don’t want to think.”

Charles’ words were the sweetest thing Erik had heard in weeks and he could only answer with another kiss, this time in a slow rhythm that drew moans from Charles’ mouth. The younger man’s hands were roaming Erik’s shoulders until they settled behind his neck and caressed the hair in his nape.

This had to be a dream. He had fallen asleep and now he was dreaming with Charles again. Oh but no other dreams had tasted like this or felt like this. His entire body was burning with desire and Charles’ lips were so soft he had to hold himself from biting them.

With a swift movement, he brought his hands to Charles’s thighs and hoisted him up to carry him to the bed, the pressure in his small clothes was starting to show.

Erik put Charles down and quickly took place between the other’s legs. He kept kissing him and nibbling his jaw, careful not to be betrayed by his enthusiasm and ending up marking Charles in a visible place. As they kissed, Erik moved his hips intentionally rubbing Charles’ groin to make him know how aroused he was and he smiled into one of their kisses as he felt Charles equally hard.

“Let me…” Charles breathed out and he put his hand inside Erik’s small clothes, circling his fingers around his cock.

“My love, I- I will not last long if you do that.” Charles gave him a confused look but didn’t move his hand, it was getting harder for Erik to form full sentences, “it’s been a while.”

Erik had lost a bit of interest in sex after Magda was murdered, only finding a handful of moments in those years to look for pleasure in another woman. He had also noticed he did not want to lay with men if they were not Charles, even though he had tried, there was one who was close but Erik had backed off when he realized his eyes were not as blue, his voice was not as soft and his kisses were not as sweet.

War against Shaw had robbed him of the time and interest to look for someone else and then he had been too focused in getting Charles back to think about sleeping with anyone, in spite of feeling the need for pleasure, he decided to put all his attention on Charles once again as the war got close to its end.

Charles simply smiled at him and brought him closer to kiss him, his hand now reaching for his neck.

Erik’s hands went to Charles’ ass to stroke and fondle, wanting to leave the mark of his hands there. When he felt the need to tear the clothes off, his fingers took the small clothes and started to drag them down. Charles made him stop then, looking a bit worried.

“Wait… I… I have more scars,” he said with those swollen lips and pink cheeks, Erik felt a tug on his heart.

“I have scars too,” he answered kissing Charles once more, “if you don’t want to remove your clothes it’s fine.”

“No, just… promise you won’t be angry, I don’t want _him_ to ruin this.” Charles pulled himself up with his elbows and spoke to Erik’s lips, his voice a bit unsure but still wanting.

“This will not be the time to get angry, I promise.” Erik pulled the piece of clothing down and discarded it on the floor, leaving Charles naked from the waist down, although his shirt covered down to his thighs. He gave a quick look at his legs and hard cock, mouth practically watering at the sight of all that skin ready for him to taste. “You’ve only gotten more beautiful with the years,” he whispered removing the robe and shirt until Charles was completely naked and trembling.

Charles’ blue eyes were shy now, not wanting to completely relax there under Erik’s heated look. The king kissed him again and started touching his narrow waist, his thighs and arms, putting them up so he could put his mouth on his wrist as he used to do when they were younger.

The sounds coming from Charles’ mouth were making him so hard that the simple touch of fabric was too uncomfortable now. He removed his shirt himself but it was Charles who sat up for a moment to slip his sleeping pants off.

That was when Erik saw one of the scars, three ugly red marks on Charles’ side that looked like a cat with huge claws had attacked him. How had Shaw hurt him that these marks were not fading with time? How much had Charles suffered? He stopped that train of thought when he saw Charles trying to cover that wound.

Erik took that hand and put it on his collarbone, where an arrow had hit him two years ago and now it was just a small knot of tender skin that didn’t even hurt.

“We all have them,” he told Charles and then kissed the other’s chest, going lower until he reached the mark on his side. His lips touched the scars softly, kissing and tickling the other.

He kissed Charles’s hip and kept going down avoiding his cock for now. Charles’ legs spread open for him as he mouthed his left thigh now. The moans Charles was producing were music in the silence of the castle. His hands grabbed each side of Charles’ legs to keep him still since the younger started squirming as Erik’s kisses grew in intensity.

Erik found another scar on the inside of Charles’ right thigh, it was fully healed but the cuts had been so deep that he could perfectly see how the lifted white skin formed a diamond. He made no comments and kissed there as if there was nothing marking Charles. The other was so focused in the tickling feeling he had his eyes closed and his head pushed back on the bed.

The king didn’t say anything as he took Charles in his mouth making him moan a bit louder this time.

“Erik- wait…” Charles said but his voice betrayed him. His legs fell on each one of his shoulders yet still making way for Erik to move his head as he bobbed it up and down.

Charles whimpered and closed his fists on the bed sheets, breathing harder to try and keep quiet but Erik did not give him the chance; he twirled his tongue and made his movement faster until Charles was almost in his peak.

“E-Erik… I-I want…” he tried grabbing Erik’s hair but his hands were not coordinating very well. Erik stopped anyway, “please, not yet, I want you.”

Erik licked his lips and kissed Charles’ mouth sharing with him the taste of his own body. The younger’s arms were around his neck in a second as if he was scared Erik would leave.

Erik would rather stop breathing but he had to go fetch oil from the small box close to the window so he kissed Charles’ forehead and asked him to wait. He all but ran and came back in an instant with a vial with scented oil that his maids used to comb his hair.

Charles made him stop moving by putting his right hand on Erik’s face, caressing there and bringing him closer for a kiss.

“The last time we were together you gave me a mark on the shoulder that didn’t fade in days. I would close my eyes just to feel you again.”

Erik remembered. He had taken Charles to bed one final time before he had to flee from Westchester back to the North. He had hugged Charles’ waist from behind and buried himself inside wishing he could just steal him away, whispering loving words and promises he only now knew were difficult to keep.

“It wasn’t the last time,” Erik said kissing him once more to then turn him around, his fingers now coated in the thick oil running on Charles’ waist and downwards to reach his behind, “I would battle every high lord in this country just to keep you here with me,” he whispered into Charles’ ear as he spread his cheeks to patiently insert a finger, which made Charles gasp, he tried to go as slowly as he could.

“I… told you once- I won’t break,” Charles turned his face to reach for Erik’s face behind him, “keep going.”

Erik added another finger and started moving them to stretch the space around them, Charles’ moans made it harder and harder to be patient.

After so long, though, he could spare a moment to make it more comfortable for Charles.

Charles started to rock his hips backwards to drive Erik’s fingers deeper and as Erik added a third one he moved in an angle that made him whimper and bend over in pleasure. He grabbed the bed sheets and bit his lips, instructing Erik to move his fingers into the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“More, more, Erik… more.”

Erik saw with a level of arousal he had never felt before how Charles was biting the bed sheets now to stop himself from screaming, he bent on top of Charles without crushing him and kissed the back of his neck and shoulder blade where the first scar he had seen ended. He remembered that one from when he had first kissed him after their reunion.

Now in the present he kissed and licked the skin there, seeing how Charles was apparently too lost in pleasure to worry about another scar. Erik came closer to the other’s ear once again to whisper, “ready?”

Charles could barely speak, he just nodded and breathed hard into the bed.

Erik removed his fingers carefully and coated himself with oil stroking up and down his sensitive cock, he was already leaking and more than ready. He crouched down on the bed and brought Charles to sit on top of his thighs with his back on Erik’s chest, before he completely sat down he guided his cock inside Charles, the tip first waiting until Charles adjusted himself. The pressure was almost too much and it was difficult at first but Charles insisted on lowering himself a little more, Erik held his waist firmly until bit by bit Charles took him in and moaned with that maddeningly soft voice of his.

Once he was completely buried inside Charles started to move with the help of Erik’s hands on his hips, he had close to no purchase to bounce so Erik guided him in and out in short movements first but deeper thrusts after a few.

He moaned into Charles’ nape when the other threw his head back with a particularly hard thrust as he felt the pressure in his lower stomach travel straight to his cock making his movements lose their rhythm.

Charles had to feel him getting close to his orgasm, because he quickly rose to his knees and turned around to face Erik, his face was glistening with sweat and his cheeks had turned a darker shade of pink, the hair framing his face was now stuck to his forehead and Erik had never seen someone so beautiful as him.

“Here,” Charles made Erik lay on the bed so he could straddle him, guiding Erik’s cock once more, now going in easily and making him moan and bite his lower lip.

Erik remembered how fond Charles was of being in this position so he indulged him and sat up, put his hands on Charles’ hips to start rocking them as he aimed in a special angle that drew more moans from Charles.

Charles had to support himself on Erik’s shoulders to kiss him and keep moving like that, fucking himself on Erik’s cock like he had dreamt so many times already. He licked into Erik’s mouth keening and whispering “harder, harder, please, Erik, harder,” even when he knew the movements could not get rougher, their moans were getting too loud so Charles put his hand on Erik’s mouth to muffle him, at the same time placing his own mouth on top of his hand to keep himself from screaming.

“Oh, yes… there… there, my love, the- _there_.”

Charles’ moans indicated he had found that spot in him so he moved faster and harder until his own climax squeezed his balls and released into Charles without a warning. Erik could feel his seed dripping but he simply grabbed Charles’ ass and kept thrusting into him.

“Keep going, please, please… Erik…” just as Charles asked Erik not to stop he grabbed the younger man’s cock and pumped a couple times making him climax too and spilling in their chests. Charles’ hard breathing warmed Erik’s ear, guiding them both through their orgasms, surprisingly enjoying their damp skin and now uncomfortable position.

Erik could not help but wonder when they would have the chance to do this again.

Still inside Charles, he took his shirt and wiped them as clean as he could while trying to recover. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it drumming in his ears but then Charles kissed his cheek and everything feel into silence again.

Erik took Charles into his arms to lay him on the bed, finally pulling out. They kissed for a moment enjoying the bliss that the night gave him until they remembered they were not supposed to be caught together.

“I’ll have to go now.”

“Stay a bit longer, it’s not yet sunrise.” Erik pulled him even closer, both their bodies felt sweaty and it almost made Erik want to ask for a bath for them but that would be impossible.

They stayed quiet for a moment, Charles’ head was resting on Erik’s chest and his finger traced circles on the naked skin of his stomach.

“Someone must have seen us… back at Westchester,” Charles said with a whisper, as if someone could actually hear them.

“We were careful.”

“Then how do you think Kurt found out?”

“It doesn’t make any sense that he’s just spreading this information now, why didn’t he do it earlier when I could have sent you back to him without a good excuse to keep you here? He waited until Shaw’s son got back, just so he had more support in his absurd rebellion.”

“Derik and Elena were never suspicious of me… I think, I didn’t give them any reasons to be. Kurt either found someone who actually saw us or someone who was willing to swear these rumors to be true, neither option is good.”

“How funny that in spreading a rumor they’re accidentally telling the truth,” Erik didn’t find this particularly funny in all honesty, but he preferred a joke to getting angry when Charles was in his arms. “We will declare war against them before they keep this story up, I will get Westchester back and name you lord again, and then you will have no choice but to marry me as you promised,” he raised an eyebrow and grinned, Charles in response rolled his eyes.

“Is his Grace still interested in this used body, after he has already gotten what he wanted?”

Charles was half joking but it didn’t prevent Erik from feeling that tug in his heart at his disregard of his own value beyond his role at Court. Charles was so much more than the prince consort, than a body to be used for enjoyment; he would remind him of this.

“I don’t think you know how much I love you.” Erik moved a bit so he could see Charles’ clear blue eyes better, “believe in your king’s word.”

Charles gave him a tired smile and kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips. “I’ll take my leave, your Grace.”

“Wait. Get dressed first.” They both got up from the bed, Charles walking awkwardly to get his clothes and robe to get quickly dressed. Erik did the same but since his shirt was filthy, he put on a night robe to cover himself.

The king walked to the door and opened it while Charles was still fixing his robe and hair and called for Alex who was dutifully in his post. The young soldier came inside as instructed and gave Charles an embarrassed look before he looked back at his king, Charles looked equally shy.

“Sir Alex will take you back to your rooms.” Erik instructed, and Alex nodded, “if you encounter anyone, you are escorting him back from a night walk.”

Alex nodded again and when Erik went to Charles he turned around and waited by the door, he knew how to keep secrets and be loyal.

Charles gave him a simple look as he touched Erik’s face with his right hand, the taller caught his wrist before he moved and kissed it in silence.

When Charles was close to Sir Alex, the soldier opened the door, looked around the hallway and gestured him to follow. Erik saw him leave without getting out of the room in case anyone showed up and saw him.

**

The walk back to his rooms was silent, it was still too early for the staff to be around but it would be soon time for them so he sped up behind Alex Summers.

“Thank you, Ser, I am sorry you have to do this,” Charles said in a low voice, the sound of Alex’s half armor clank in the dark hallway.

“I serve the King, it is no trouble.”

“You’re a good man. Are you Lord Scott Summer’s brother, sir?”

“Yes, he’s my older brother.”

“How have you found the Capital? Too hot?”

“Well, we come from the Vulcan Isles, my lord, even though it is located in the North, the weather is much more similar to this one.”

Charles saw how Alex’s shoulders relaxed a bit so he walked closer to his side instead of staying behind.

“Do you miss your home?”

“I do, my lord.”

“I miss mine too.”

“I have never been to Westchester, but Lady Frost says it’s beautiful and very green,” the tone Alex Summers used was nervous, or maybe just awkward. Charles thought that he might not be used to speaking for long periods of time.

“It is, we were blessed with very fertile lands so there are huge crops and lakes that keep the whole area green,” Charles smiled as he remembered his home, it had been years since he had been there and now he would probably not be allowed to travel in a long time, or at least until Erik could win it back from Kurt. “Aren’t the Vulcan Isles well-known for their famous knights, ser?”

“There have been notable knights and Captains of the Guard. Christian Summers who was part of the Royal Guard thirty years ago was also my great uncle.”

“No wonder such a talented knight like you has found a place in the Guard, ser, I have heard of your achievements in the battlefield.”

Charles gave Alex a friendly smile and he saw with satisfaction that the young man had blushed a bit.

“I- ah… It is an honor fit for a second son,” Alex answered still a bit blushed.

“You’re bringing honor to your family with the highest service to the King, ser Alex, it is one of the greatest accomplishments.”

Alex gave him a look that Charles interpreted as pride and understanding, receiving Charles’ polite compliments with a sensitivity that made him linger a bit in what he had said: _“Fit for a second son.”_

Charles raised his head when he came close to his door and the young guard stood a couple of steps away from him.

“Thank you for walking me back, ser Alex, I have lived in this castle for more than five years and I don’t think I will ever get used to the silence at this hour.”

“It’s only my duty, my lord.”

“Go back to your post before the King wakes up and finds his door unguarded.” Charles said looking at Alex, hoping he would understand it was important that he didn’t mention any of this to anyone, especially his brother.

Alex didn’t say anything else, he bowed to him but as he raised his head again the door to Charles’ room opened suddenly.

Charles turned around to see who it was and almost left a sight out when he saw Raven staring at both of them with her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisting in annoyance. She looked at Alex and her expression changed into realization.

“Go back, ser, thank you again.” Charles dismissed Alex, who bowed once more and turned around to go back the way they have come from.

Raven took his hand to drag him inside and closed the door behind them. Even though she was injured her strength was still impossible to match for Charles.

“What in the hell were you doing with him?”

“Raven, let me-“

“By the gods, Charles, a guard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always so nervous to write smut, you guys.
> 
> thank you for all your comments and kudos, I love every single one of them. Remember to keep social distance and wear a mask<3 Be safe!


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He was just a lord from a northerner land when he visited Westchester five years ago but I loved him all the same and he loved me back,” Charles spoke his words with tenderness, remembering the first time he noticed Erik’s lingering eyes on him.
> 
> ***************
> 
> Two confessions and a prayer.

“What in the hell were you doing with him?”

“Raven, let me-“

“By the gods, Charles, a guard?”

“ _ What? _ ” Charles for a moment felt the disappointment in Raven’s tone, the misinterpretation making him wonder if he should correct her or not, “just who do you think I am, Raven?”

He moved inside the room to the basin to freshen up, the feeling of dried sweat now more uncomfortable under his sister’s gaze.

“I am not thinking anything-, I am asking you, what were you doing at this hour wearing barely a robe and with a  _ Royal guard _ ?”

“I wasn’t sleeping with the guard if that is what you’re implying,” he grabbed a cloth to dry his face and hands, hoping that his face didn’t show much.

“What were you doing then? You’ve never been this dumb before, after Kurt’s letter… it is dangerous for you now, Charles.”

“I know. I couldn’t sleep and went for a walk, ser Alex saw me around and decided to walk me back.”

“Charles-“

“Raven.” He mirrored, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was so tired his eyes felt like sand.

His sister limped to him and sat by his side, giving him a look up and down, suspicious. Charles knew now that she wasn’t satisfied with his explanation.

“Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not lying.”

“It’s so typical you that you don’t follow your own advise.” Raven rolled her eyes annoyed at him, “you once said we should never lie to each other… especially now that we  _ only _ have each other, Charles.”

“I’m sorry… I-“ Charles sighed biting his lip, it was now or never, he couldn’t hide it anymore, he hoped Raven understood. “I am scared.”

“I know you’re scared, I am too. I don’t know what got in Kurt’s head with that letter, accusing you of being a traitor and a spy for the Ki…” she gave him another look but Charles couldn’t answer this time, she stared at him for a moment that felt like hours.

Realization started coloring Raven’s features, her eyebrows went up and her lips were slightly separated, almost in horror.

“Oh, Charles…”

“Raven, it’s-“

“How could you? What were you thinking? Spying for the rebellion…”

“What? No! I wasn’t a spy, I was never,” he stood up and kneeled in front of Raven so she wasn’t so uncomfortable with her leg. Raven had thought that he was a traitor, not that he was Erik’s lover.

A fool. That’s what he was. He had told Erik weeks ago that he didn’t want to be a lover, yet he had run to the King’s bed in a weak moment and he wasn’t strong enough to regret it. Erik’s touch was still too fresh on his skin. 

“What were you doing out walking with the King’s guard at this hour then, Charles? Don’t lie to me.”

Charles didn’t dare to speak; she didn’t want him to lie. He put his forehead on Raven’s good knee, feeling young and immature.

“I went to see the King,” he whispered, raising his head again.

Raven looked puzzled but after a second she understood, she finally understood. 

The hour, the state of his clothes, his flush and disheveled clothes, she didn’t have to wonder so much longer.

“Did he force you?” she asked with a dry tone, ready to jump from her place if the answer was affirmative.

“No, never.”

“So this isn’t the first time?”

“Not in the way you think, we-“

“Don’t play games with me, I am already annoyed.”

“He was just a lord from a northerner land when he visited Westchester five years ago but I loved him all the same and he loved me back,” Charles spoke his words with tenderness, remembering the first time he noticed Erik’s lingering eyes on him, how happy it made him to know that Erik looked for any excuse to talk to him, to walk together and spend just a bit longer with him.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Sebastian always hated Erik and when the Old King died and he was crowned, Erik had to flee before Sebastian declared him an enemy. He wanted me to go with him but I-… I couldn’t leave.”

Raven caressed his cheek, looking torn between scolding him like a child and hugging him. She settled for a kiss on his forehead. 

“I thought you were smarter than falling in love with an unknown lord at seventeen.”

“This unknown lord became the king.”

“You married  _ another  _ king.” Raven pressed back.

“I only wanted to be good for Sebastian, I wanted to please him and I wanted him to love me; when I knew Erik would not come back for me soon I settled, I told myself that Sebastian would be good to me if I knew how to treat him but-“ he took a deep breath, it wasn’t easy speaking of this with his sister, who had always been protective of him, “no matter what I did, no matter how happy he seemed to be, he hurt me and he enjoyed it.”

“If I had known about this he would’ve died by my sword,” she said fiercely, taking Charles’ hand in hers.

“I know, that’s why I never wanted to tell you how he behaved.”

“Did the King promise you something? I don’t think you’re such a fool to go to his bed without a plan.”

Charles wanted to laugh at that, Raven had faith in him. He had a plan that he himself had ruined by going to Erik’s chambers in the middle of the night.

He could only hope no one had seen him, that Alex Summers didn’t tell his family and that Erik still wanted him after tonight.

There were a lot of factors that could go wrong, all because of Charles’ lack of control when Erik Lehnsherr was involved.

“He has promised me Westchester.”

“Which requires war.”

“A war that Kurt has brought himself now that he’s Derik’s ally, Raven.” He didn’t want to think about the people who would suffer, the ones who would die for this war while he was under protection in a castle. He didn’t want to think about his mother in Marko’s shadow, unable to do more than being a decorative wife, no longer holding the power she used to have when Charles’ father was alive and even after he had died. Sharon Xavier had been well-known in their lands for her expertise and elegant manners, and how capable she was at being the lady of an honorable old house. Kurt Marko had taken that power from her to feed his own ego.

“I won’t be able to fight this one, Charles,” Raven sighed in defeat. Charles felt some kind of relief at that, he always worried whenever Raven rode her horse into battle. 

“You have fought enough battles already, sister, and you’re only twenty years old.” He smiled at her and caressed her hair. 

“I am a soldier,” Raven rolled her eyes at him as she used to do when he was being too protective of her. 

“Will you help me?”

“You’re… truly in love with him?” she asked with her eyebrows furrowed, maybe looking at Erik in a different way now that she knew this about them.

“Yes.” The answer came quick and easy for Charles, he had no doubts about his feelings, what he feared was everything around them.

Raven sighed again and fell backwards into the bed taking Charles with her. She slept there with him as she did when they were little and she had just been taken in after her parents died and his father brought her home. She told him about Hank and how he had been flushed during the examination of her leg, they hadn’t seen each other in months yet she could still tease him just to get him to blush.

Charles fell asleep with his hand on Raven’s hair and that unpleasant feeling of not knowing what was going to happen.

**

Erik could hear the sounds coming from Jean’s mouth in front of the desk, she was talking about something important but he could not concentrate on it, his thoughts were –as if he were a simple boy- still fixed on Charles’ voice breathing into his ear, the warm feel of his skin under his hands and how good it had felt to finally kiss him deeply, without worrying about other people seeing them.

In just a couple of weeks Charles would be rid of that damned necklace and his mourning, and he would come to his arms to be his husband forever, to rule by his side.

“Your Grace?” Jean took him out of his thoughts, looking impatient and tired. Erik felt only a bit guilty.

“Pardon me, Jean, I was distracted. What were you saying?”

“This Westchester issue, have you decided if you’re going to lead the army?”

“I will.” He had decided with Emma and Lady Munroe, who had called her army and was currently waiting for their arrival, “I am going to need your assistance arranging the protection of my children.”

“Of course, your Grace. Just-...” she breathed out, regretting whatever she meant to say.

“Speak, my lady, you know you have earned that freedom.”

“Have I?” she asked with piercing eyes, almost as if she was challenging him.

“What do you mean?” Erik straightened his back in his seat, Jean had always been a good ally, intelligent and sharp but also very straightforward. 

“For a while now I have had the feeling that you are troubled by something and you don’t want my help.”

Erik put his elbows on the table and looked at Jean, “I assure you, my lady, that being king means that problems never end.”

“Is it something I can help with?”

“Don’t worry.”

“It is difficult not to worry when this problem has transformed into a political mess that’s taking us into war.”

Erik waited for her to elaborate, he had his suspicion but he was not going to admit to it.

“If I may, your Grace,” she asked for authorization to speak further.

Erik nodded in silence.

“You can have whoever you want, any high lord or lady that’s unmarried, someone with a better position that could benefit the realm yet… you decide to pursue the mourning consort.”

Erik did not know how she knew, it hadn’t been Emma, she was loyal not only to him but also to Charles. Jean didn’t like Charles, she had been suspicious of him the moment they met that first time Charles introduced himself to the new Council when they took the castle and the consort had been summoned back from his hiding place.

“Is it because he was Shaw’s husband? Is it so important that you take everything he owned?”

“I do not think it is appropriate that you refer to the royal consort as if he were a thing,” he said with a serious voice, he took insult to it, Charles had never been a mere thing that he could own or take from someone else. 

“What is it, my lord? What is so special about him? I’ve certainly met far more handsome people than him.”

“I disagree.”

Jean gave him a tired look, probably thinking Erik was a fool.

“Isn’t it strange for you that he was Shaw’s husband? I thought you despised everything about the previous king.”

“Charles has never had anything to do with that.”

“ _ ‘Charles’ _ ?” she raised an eyebrow at his slip. “Why all this fuss? Why don’t you simply wait until his mourning is done and take him as your paramour?”

“No. I have waited too long to finally call him my husband,” he said in the end, tired of Jean’s disdain towards Charles.

“What are you saying, your Grace?” Jean had looked shocked at his words but quickly recovered, “too long?”

“I met Charles when he was only another lord at Westchester five years ago, he was mine before Shaw even laid eyes on him, and I will have him back in my arms as soon as he’s out of that necklace.”

“Y-Your Grace…” 

“I do not ask that you understand my reasons.”

“But, your Grace, this is too dangerous, you’re taking us to war for him!”

“Do you think so low of your king? I need Westchester, and I need to stop the Shaws from ever attempting to take the realm from me and secure the throne in front of everyone.”

“I didn't mean to insult you, your Grace,” Jean nodded at his reasoning, a bit put off.

“Kurt Marko made it easier for me to make the decision to take Westchester now. I will take it back and after that I will marry Charles. I regret to inform you there is nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind.”

Jean looked at him as if she was trying to read his mind, but he simply relaxed back into the chair, somehow with a clearer head now that he had confessed his feelings to Jean. 

“Is he truly the object of every King’s affections?” she asked in a lower voice.

“He is of this one.” 

“And of Lady Frost’s,” Jean rolled her eyes. It took Erik a second to remember Emma had declared in front of the Council that she planned to pursue Charles after his mourning ended.

“She only said that to protect Charles from other suitors, she knows I plan to marry him.”

Jean nodded at that, it probably made sense for her now. “You have not been able to forget him, even after he was married to the man you hated so much?” 

Erik gave her a look but Jean wasn’t looking at him anymore, she was fumbling with her dress, still processing the new information about her king.

“I would go yet to another war if it meant that I can finally have him by my side.”

***

“The false king is gathering an army, they plan to march soon, we should meet them after they get close to Westchester.”

“We will order our soldiers to go to the Ox Crossing to meet them, it’ll be easier to take advantage of the ground,” Derik said looking at the map, his sister was standing by his side. 

Kurt Marko was sitting in front of them, still nervous about the King’s son’s strategy. He didn’t dare to speak against it though, so he hoped Elena would bring some sense into this.

The truth was that King Lehnsherr’s army was far bigger, but they held the advantage of the lands. Kurt was glad Raven was still hurt from the previous battle, and she was not going to be leading her soldiers into this one.

By his side, Sharon sat in silence, she had made a habit of attending the meetings with Derik, Elena and Bristan recently, but she barely spoke, she was not used to war tactics and talks of battle. She had made conversation with the youngest Shaw, a mild mannered boy of Charles’ age that tended to smile more than his older siblings, probably softened by his health.

Sharon was quiet during the meeting, simply confirming her husband’s questions about food and supplies for the soldiers waiting outside the castle; and only addressed Derik to ask him what he would do with her son once they won the throne back.

“You shouldn’t concern yourself with that traitor, my lady.”

“He is a filthy traitor and should not be allowed back into Westchester, but I worry still as he is but my only child.”

“Stay quiet, wife, he will get his punishment first once we take him back from the usurper.”

“I humbly beg you to consider this mother’s heart, your Grace,” she gracefully bowed her head at Derik, who stared at her not completely sure of what he should do, apparently not fully convinced of what a true king should say. 

“I’ll consider it, my lady, if only because you and your husband have been the most gracious allies and hosts.”

“His Grace is most kind,” Sharon stood up from the table and gave a full bow now, “I’ll leave you to your discussion of war, I am unfortunately not helpful in this matter.”

Elena Shaw smiled in a mocking way that made her look too similar to her older brother, but the rest of the people in the room bowed back as Derik gave her permission to leave.

Sharon prayed on her way back to the kitchens. 

She simply prayed over and over again as she walked, hoping her son and Raven were truly safe, hoping he would survive her and Kurt and everyone else. ‘ _ He’s smart, he knows what to do, be calm, breathe _ ’, she told herself, her shoes clacking on the cold stone of her castle. 

_ Her  _ castle.

The castle she had called hers as her first husband had brought her here all those years ago, smiling in the sweetest way and asking her to do as she pleased to manage the huge place.

She had been only seventeen years old when she was married to Lord Brian Xavier, but she had come to love him deeply after a few months. Her husband had been gentle and kind, and fierce when he needed to attend business, when Charles was born the following year he had found ways to be with him, pointing books and scrolls at him even when the baby could not babble words yet.

She had been happy during the time, and she had also found her place as lady of the Westchester, she hadn’t been the best at dealing with servants -her husband was better and more patient at that- but she had learned because she wanted them to trust her whenever Lord Brian had to be away.

Charles had grown to be a sweet boy with her eyes and Brian’s hair, too smart for his short age and eager to follow his father into the lord’s desk to see all the books, curious about how the kitchens worked, and asking questions about the great Harvest.

Raven Darkholme had come into their care when Charles had barely turned eight, Lord Xavier had brought her back from one of his travels across the sea, ‘ _ her parents died in a foreign land and has no one else, my dear, she’s a fighter and she’ll be good company for Charles’ _ , he had said, smiling and making Sharon accept the girl into her family.

Sharon had never called Raven her daughter, but when she saw the girl bond with Charles she had sighed in relief, her boy wouldn’t have to be so lonely after all, after the fact that Sharon could not bear another child for her husband.

It was a cold winter night when she had lost her husband and Charles his father. Natural death, they said, had fallen asleep in his desk peacefully, alone, cold, with a quill on his hand. Sharon had every doctor in Westchester check twice for the cause of death, and it took her months to finally process it. 

Charles had cried and Raven had let the tears fall freely too, not letting go of her stepbrother; and Sharon was heartbroken and alone in this enormous castle.

Shortly after her husband was buried, Sharon had taken on the role of lady of the castle once more, only this time she took Charles on every task she carried, teaching him details about the books they had to keep. She also had every instructor teach him everything he needed to know to be a high lord. All that while Raven trained to be a commander and shone riding a horse and wielding swords.

Sharon remembered the time Lord Lehnsherr visited Westchester, it had been her second time testing Charles’ ability as a good host, the first time being the late lord Turner, whose heir was now leading the Turner Towers in the South. Charles of course had been perfect at all his tasks, entertaining the Turner party and taking care of servants and soldiers who were staying in the castle. Sharon had gladly given him the new task of receiving Lord Lehnsherr and his companions, as well as Lady Emma Frost who was a good friend of his. 

If anyone had asked Sharon, she wouldn’t have been positive in guessing Charles’ intentions towards Lord Erik; they had gotten along, even though the northern lord was four years older, but as he had gotten along with all guests. Charles was a smart boy who could talk about many topics, she had made sure of it. Not only that, she knew her boy was handsome and that some other lords and ladies were looking at him with the idea of asking for his hand, although Sharon would have prefered that he stayed in Westchester.

Had her boy fallen in love with the northern lord when he was there? Was it only just a rumour? A lie? An excuse for war? It didn’t matter now, Sharon would not have allowed Charles to be married to a young lord from the North who had no importance, anyway.

Oh but that unimportant lord from the North had become king, and there her son was, inside the castle as a guest -or prisoner-, apparently with the new King’s attention in his favour. Sharon didn’t know whether to be happy for him or to scold him.

She figured she would congratulate him for putting his brain to work, for surviving his horrible husband and being safe with Raven. 

The little girl who worked the fires in the kitchen approached her as Sharon gave her a look.

“Come with me.” 

Sharon led the little girl to another chamber where she kept her late husband’s books and scrolls. She loved going there to rest and have peace. The little girl started working on the fireplace immediately, since the room, being in a lower level of the castle, was always at a very chilling temperature.

“Only a small fire, girl, I won’t be here long,” she said as she scribbled in a piece of paper that she rolled tightly. She walked to the little girl and tapped her shoulder. “Be quick and silent as always.”

“Yes, my lady. I’ll be back by midnight.”

“Go.”

Sharon saw the little girl leave the room as the fire cracked and lit the place in a dim orange light.

Her hands were trembling but she prayed. Sharon prayed for her message to arrive on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *approaches mic* I uh... can explain.  
> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> But I actually do have an excuse: My computer crashed and lost like 4 pages of the chapter because I'm an idiot who doesn't use google docs. BUT I HAVE LEARNED MY LESSON!!!  
> Anyway, so it took me all this time to redo the chapter and I've been a bit busy too so, sorry for the delay :(  
> Good news is that this should be done in 3-4 chapters and I do plan to finish it, it may take me a while but I will definitely finish it<3  
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments, they feed my soul!  
> Also, I think today's Thanksgiving in the US? So, happy turkey day if you celebrate it<3


End file.
